Percy jackson the etneral demigod
by jcjunior
Summary: Perseus was born in Ancient Greece, but his mother died when he was still young. trained by an unexpected goddess, he and his brother will become legends. but his brother dies, could he learn to forget the pass. ideas got from Anaklumos' stories.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a woman running through the forests. Following her, was one of the most terrifying creatures in the Greek mythology, the Minotaur. She finally got tired of running and turned around, she pulled out a pair of daggers and threw one at the Minotaur, and she would have hit the target, if not for the bundle in her hands. She put the bundle on the ground and raised her dagger.

She charged at the Minotaur, not wanting it to get close to the bundle. But the Minotaur's brute force forced her to dodge to the side. The Minotaur barreled forward towards the bundle with incredible speed, and the woman appeared to be too late to save what appeared to be a baby. Just when the Minotaur's horns were about to make contact with the baby, a force made the Minotaur went back a few inches. The confused Minotaur tried to touch the baby again, but this time, it got blasted back by a ball of water.

The woman named Sally instantly knew that one of the gods were helping her. She flipped a drachma like coin and caught the bronze spear that came out of it. She jabbed it with her spear, but the Minotaur dodged it. This caught her off guard and gave the Minotaur a chance to slam its body into hers. As she groggily looked up, she saw the Minotaur lumbering towards her. Now she understood why the Minotaur was able to dodge her strike, the red aura surrounding it was the reason. It was the blessing of Ares!

Sally rolled out of the grab of the Minotaur and used her powers over wind to lift her into the air. Her spear morphed into a sword, and Sally charged it with electricity. She brought the sword down with all of her might, it went straight through the Minotaur and cut it into two halves. However, she used up too much energy in the last attack, and her life force was fading away.

"You have no power here war god. It would be wise to walk away. Go. I promise you will not get to him." The woman hissed at the now enraged creature.

Perseus watched in utter shock at the way the woman talked to the monster, as if it were a person, even calling it a god.

Without warning, the boar lunged forward but the woman unleashed some of the true power of the sea, catching it with a colossal wave of water that sent it crashing back into the woods from which it came, crashing through branches and trees until she was satisfied with the distance between them.

The woman turned back to the child and knelt down, "What is your name young one?" She asked softly.

Perseus was looking at the woman in shock, unsure of how the woman had protected him from the monster.

"P…Perseus." He said nervously.

The woman nodded, "Hello, Perseus. I need you to trust me, child. We cannot linger here long for the beast shall soon return."

Perseus nodded but his eyes drifted to the limp body of his mother as fresh tears welled up into his eyes.

The woman noticed his gaze and nodded sadly. She raised her hand as the sea rose up and gently raised his mother up from her place in the sand, cleaning her body of the sand and blood before the woman flicked her wrist and the woman vanished into a blue light.

"She will be given the final rights she deserves, I promise child." The woman said sadly.

Perseus was shocked at the things the woman could do but ignored it and quickly hugged the woman's leg, trying to show his gratitude for helping both him and his mother.

The woman looked down at the child sadly, knowing who his father was. She was irritated his father left his lover and own child on their own when they came to the sea in hopes that he would protect them.

The woman pushed those thoughts out of her mind and turned her attention back to the child. She gently unwrapped the child's arms from her leg and knelt down picking the young child up in her arms.

"Perseus," the woman said softly. "I have a son who is much like you, my child. You two are about the same age. Would you like to come with me? I will protect you so that creature can never find you."

Perseus looked at the woman nervously. He looked into her pale green eyes noticed how similar they were to the ones his mother had had.

Slowly the child nodded and the woman smile softly at him.

"Close your eyes Perseus and I will introduce you to my son. You will be the brother he has longed for." She said softly.

Perseus closed his eyes as a very unfamiliar feeling came over him, like that his body was dissolving before the feeling vanished and he slowly opened his deep sea green eyes and found himself outside a small home at the water's edge.

A small child came running from the house but came to an abrupt stop when he laid eyes on the child in his mother's arms.

"Who is that?" He asked in confusion.

The woman smiled softly at her son, "This is Perseus, son. He is going to live with you. He will be your new brother."

The boy's eyes widened before a big smile appeared on his face.

The woman smiled at her son, "Go inside. I must talk to Perseus for a moment. We will be in the house shortly."

The young child nodded and returned to his house, unable to keep the smile off his face at the thought of having a brother.

Once the boy was inside, the woman set Perseus down and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay with this Perseus? I am only offering this. If you wish, I can find somewhere else for you to go." The woman asked.

Perseus eyes widened before he quickly shook his head, "No. I want to stay. I… I don't have anywhere else to go. I… I don't know who my father is."

The woman smiled, "Good. You shall be my son then. You and your brother will have a long and glory filled life ahead of you, my child."

Perseus was slightly confused by her words but nodded, "Who… Who are you?" He asked.

The woman smiled, "My name is Thetis. And that was your new brother Achilles. Would you like to get to know him?"

Perseus smiled and nodded quickly.

Thetis smiled, grabbed his hand, led him into their new home, smiling at the thought of her two sons and the future they would have together. Someone to watch each other's back in the difficult lives she knew both would face. They would be ready for it, together. She would make sure Perseus had the same advantages that she had given her son. Once he settled in, she would give him the same strength she had given her son, knowing together they would be a force to be reckoned by the whole universe.


	2. Chapter 2

15 years later

Perseus was sparring with Achilles on the ship. They were on the way to the great city of Troy, helping king Agamemnon. They have trained 100 men, all of them were demigods. It consisted of one son of Poseidon, sixty three sons of Ares, six sons of Athena, twenty sons of Apollo, and ten sons of Demeter. None of them could defeat Achilles in a fight. There were two factors, one of them was Achilles' superior skills, and the other was his whole body was invulnerable except for one unknown spot, a secret only Perseus and his mother Thetis knew. However there was one person Achilles could not beat, it was his brother Perseus. The main reason was that Perseus had an edge over him in powers. Starting training at a young age resulted in Perseus unlocking all of his potential powers before losing it. He controlled water and earth (Poseidon is his father), lightning and winds, fire, shadows (those are form his uncles and aunts Zeus, Hades, and Hestia). He also controlled time from his Grandpa Kronos.

Achilles raised his shield to block the spear being thrust towards his chest. He accomplished his objective but was still knocked backwards from the power of the strike. Something that was all too familiar to him.

Before he could be attacked again, the son of Thetis surged forward with a flurry of strikes, keeping his opponent on the defensive until he feinted low and managed to get inside their guard, slashing across his opponent's chest and sending them staggering back.

"Arghh, I hate that." Perseus growled as he felt the familiar sting of his brother's blade across his chest. If obviously didn't break through his invulnerable skin, but still, his brother was strong and it stung like a bastard.

Achilles smirked proudly before it was wiped off his face as Perseus hurled his spear at him, forcing him to drop to his stomach. Achilles jumped back to his feet but his brother already had his sword out and coming at him in a powerful downward strike aimed at his head.

Achilles barely managed to bring his shield up in time but the strike knocked it from his hands, leaving him with only his sword.

Perseus grinned, "Good, I much prefer this way." He said as he tossed his own shield aside as the two brothers met in a clash of bronze on bronze, sparks flying wildly as both warriors threw everything they had at the other.

After a few minutes, Perseus feinted a strike to Achilles' abdomen and Achilles went for it. Then Perseus did a three hundred sixty degrees round house kick and sent Achilles flying towards the other side of the deck. Before Perseus could announce his victory, a blast of water from the sea knocked the both on their butts before they knew what happened.

Both sons of Thetis looked towards the sea to find their mother looking at them innocently.

Both 20 year olds glared at their mother for a moment before smiling and retrieving their weapons.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit mother?" Perseus asked smiling.

Thetis smiled back at her adopted son, "Can't a mother come see her boys whenever she wants?"

Achilles rolled his eyes, "Of course you could but since you so lovingly ended our training session, I can only assume that you have something to say."

Thetis' expression became more serious as she looked at her two sons, "I was just on Olympus trying to convince Zeus to grant you both immortality."

Perseus' face quickly morphed into a look of hatred while Achilles mirrored his look.

"He of course declined thinking you would be too powerful of enemies should you ever turn against them." Thetis explained before she was interrupted.

"Smart decision on his part, I would gladly kill most of them without a second thought." Perseus said scowling.

Thetis nodded in understanding. She had long since given up on convincing her son from hating the gods.

"Is that all you came to tell us?" Achilles asked a little confused why this mattered.

Thetis shook her head, "No. I then went to visit my father who offered me another solution."

Both brothers raised an eyebrow making Thetis smile at how similar the two were.

In response, a flash of blue light appeared beside Thetis as both of her sons smiled.

"Grandfather." Achilles said while Perseus' smile grew. Both looked at their mother confused.

In response, Nereus stepped closer to both Achilles and Perseus placing a hand on each of their shoulders making them both glow blue for a moment before it dissipated.

Without a word, their grandfather Nereus disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What was that mother?" Achilles asked still utterly confused along with his brother.

Thetis smiled, "You two are both now immortal, at least partially. You now have the same kind of immortality as Artemis' hunters. You can both die if you are killed in battle but otherwise, you will both live forever. In other words, you can only die if someone finds your one vulnerable spots. That is why you have both been taught not to ever tell anyone where that one spot is. The only ones who know where each of your spots are is myself and each other. The only ones you can ever trust to never betray you."

Both Achilles and Perseus looked at their mother in shock. Both involuntarily looked at their heels. Perseus his right and Achilles his left.

Thetis smiled at her two sons, "Yes, I made each of your one vulnerable spots the opposite of the other as together you two make a completely invulnerable person. As long as you are together, no one will be able to defeat you."

Both of her sons smiled at each other and then at their mother.

"Mother, why did you want us to be immortal?" Perseus asked.

Thetis' face became more serious, "Agamemnon is rallying the Greeks to avenge the taking of Helen from his brother. Soon he will call upon the Myrmidons to join him in his war against Troy."

Perseus immediately scowled, "And why should we care that Menelaus could not keep his wife? This is just an excuse to march on Troy. Why should we risk the lives of our people to quench his lust for power?"

Achilles put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "We are Greeks. Whether or not we agree with their reasons, we will join our brethren."

Thetis frowned a bit, "You do not need to go. You both know that Calchas said the city of Troy would not fall without both of you. If you go to Troy, one of you will likely not survive. Stay and both of you can live for eternity."

Perseus seemed to be more in favor of this idea but Achilles shook his head.

"We must go. It is our duty and we will not ignore it." He said firmly.

Thetis nodded sadly in understanding while Perseus did grudgingly. He would accompany his brother no matter what, even if it led to his death.

"How long?" Perseus asked.

"A month, maybe less. Most of the Greeks have been rallied and they will soon sail for Troy." She answered.

Thetis kissed the forehead of both her sons before the goddess vanished in a flash of blue light.

Perseus turned to his brother, "Do you really think it is worth our lives to get back a single girl who was taken by some sissy Trojan because a few of those arrogant Olympians wanted to win a beauty contest?"

Achilles smiled, "Brother, you're not seeing the point here. We have been training our entire lives for this, a chance to make us legends. A chance to be immortal, remembered for eons as the conquerors of the great city of Troy."

Perseus' lips quirked a bit before a smile appeared on his lips. The thought of him and his brother becoming legends running through his mind until he saw Achilles' smirking face.

He shoved his brother, wiping the smirk from his face, "This is still foolish. But as you are my superior, King Achilles, I suppose a lowly soldier like myself has no choice but to bow to the wishes of his superior." He said giving a mock bow making Achilles roll his eyes.

"You are my brother and thus my equal. But I will not join the Greeks unless I have my brother at my side. If you truly do not want to go, then we won't." Achilles said getting more serious.

Perseus was silent for a minute before he pulled out his sword, "We have a month or less before we leave. Let's get training so that we may show the Trojans what happens when they dare step on the battlefield with the sons of Thetis."

Achilles grinned and pulled out his own blade before the two brothers met in yet another clash of bronze.

Perseus stood on the bow of their ship. He looked around at the fleet of ships to his left and right. None of which were moving. The winds were silent. Apparently Agamemnon had boasted he was a better hunter than the goddess Artemis herself. In retaliation, the goddess convinced the wind gods to stop the Greek ships in their tracks. The shores of Troy were visible in the distance but their ships sat dead in the water with no way to get moving again.

Achilles soon came up beside his brother, his frustration clearly evident on his face.

"This is our commander? The mighty Agamemnon who has managed to anger the vengeful goddess Artemis before the war could even start?" Perseus asked looking at his brother's face which only became more frustrated.

"He is not our commander." Achilles growled. "We Myrmidons do not answer to anyone, especially not that arrogant king."

Perseus' lips quirked into a slight smirk only making his brother's scowl deepen.

"Then perhaps we should continue on without them. Show the Trojans who they really need to fear in this war. What do you say brother?" Perseus asked, his smirk only growing.

Achilles' scowl vanished and his face hardened, "Do it. Bring us ashore brother. Let us take the glory from the battlefield on this day."

Perseus nodded as their ship lurched forward, shocking their soldiers and undoubtedly the rest of the Greek war ships as the Myrmidon's ship surged ahead away from the stagnant others.

It was a well-guarded secret that Perseus was a son of Poseidon, something only his brother and mother knew.

With Perseus pushing their ship, they reached the shores of Troy in less than ten minutes. The first two off the ship were Perseus and Achilles, followed closely by their brothers in arms. In front of them lay a small battalion of Trojans as they stood in front of a temple of Apollo.

As the Myrmidons came up to their two commanders, the Trojans launched a volley of arrows at them. The soldiers quickly snapped into a phalanx in order to protect themselves. The only exception being the two brothers who stood tall as the arrows drew closer and closer. At the last second, both sons of Thetis dropped into a crouch making their bodies as small as possible, their shields held over their heads as the arrows bounced off the combined bronze and celestial bronze.

"A lovely welcoming to Troy, don't you say brother?" Perseus said chuckling.

Achilles smirked, "Did you expect them to roll out the welcome mat?"

Perseus laughed, "No but I can't help but feel a bit disrespected this is all they throw against us."

Achilles rolled his eyes as they waited for the stream of arrows to come to a halt.

The second the final arrow harmlessly clanged off their shields both brothers rose to their feet and pulled out the spears that were strapped to their backs.

The small army of Trojans seemed to realize they were only up against a small amount of Greeks and charged forward. The Myrmidons soon formed up lines behind their two commanders as they waited for the Trojans to draw closer.

The Trojans closed in; one hundred yards; seventy-five yards; fifty yards. The minute they were within distance, Perseus grabbed his spear by the shaft, holding it so it was well balanced in his hand. He quickly set his booted foot firmly in the sand before he took three quick steps forward and hurled the weapon.

The spear soared through the air and reached the charging Trojan soldiers where it flew straight into the chest of the lead solider knocking him off his feet and sending him onto his back, dead before he hit the ground.

The Trojans seemed to hesitate for a second as the Myrmidons met their charge with their own.

Achilles was the first to engage the enemy, ducking under a wild slash of a Trojan sword before driving his spear into the throat of the soldier immediately behind him.

Perseus was waiting for the Trojan who tried to decapitate his brother, sending the soldier to the ground with a hard kick to the chest before driving his sword through his breastplate and into his heart.

Perseus raised his shield to his left blocking a spear before snapping the spear in half with a quick flick of his blade. The Trojan's eyes widened but didn't have time back away before his throat was slit with a quick swipe of Perseus' blade.

Within minutes the Myrmidons had ripped through more than half of the Trojans and the rest began to flee towards the walls of Troy. The Myrmidons began to pursue, chasing the Trojans towards the city gates. When they reach the temple to Apollo, the soldiers stopped, noticing neither of their commanders was with them.

Most returned to where Perseus and Achilles stood with amused smiles on their faces. A few went into the temple to look for hiding Trojans.

When the soldiers reached their commanders, Patroclus looked at Achilles and Perseus confused.

"Why do we not pursue them?"

Perseus and Achilles both smiled wryly.

"Because my dear friend Patroclus, the city of Troy is not going to fall today. We have no need to draw an attack from the whole of the Trojan army." Achilles said smiling. "No, our message was quite clear. Let them spread the word that the Greeks have arrived, led by the mighty Myrmidons."

Patroclus nodded before both his and Achilles' eyes widened a bit when Perseus took off at a sprint straight for the temple of Apollo.

Perseus ran into the temple knowing full well what his soldiers were doing and exactly how stupid it could be.

The minute he stepped inside, Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the sword hand of Eudorus just as he was about to kill one of Apollo's priests.

He ripped the sword out of one of his commanders' hands and shoved him roughly across the room.

Perseus' anger began to grow as he saw a few of the priests already dead on the temple floor.

"All of you get out, now!" He snarled.

The Myrmidons' eyes widened before they began to walk out of the temple. A few had women they began to bring with them before Achilles joined his brother inside the temple, his expression matching that of his brother.

"Leave the women." Achilles growled which quickly led to his troops paling at the thought of both their commanders being angry.

Once the room was cleared with the exception of Perseus and Achilles along with the priests and a few women, Perseus pulled his brother aside.

"We must send them back to Troy. The last thing we need is another god opposing us in this war because we killed some of his priests." Perseus said in a whisper.

Achilles seemed to think about this for a moment. His eyes drifted over to the women. In particular, one who seemed to be far better dressed than the rest.

"What is your name?" Achilles asked pointing to the woman.

Perseus could immediately tell she was hoping to go unnoticed based on how much she paled at being called out.

"Brisēís," she answered quietly.

Both sons of Thetis' eyes widened. They knew her and that she was a member of the royal Trojan family, niece to King Priam.

The two brothers looked at each other, a silent conversation being had before they turned back to the terrified women and priests.

"All of you except Brisēís leave." Perseus said firmly.

The prisoners looked unsure about leaving her behind before Perseus drew his blade, "Leave now because your chance to do so alive is dwindling by the seconds." He growled before they all ran from the temple and headed for the city walls.

Brisēís looked at the two brothers nervously, "What do you want with me?"

Perseus exchanged a look with his brother before turning back to her with an almost apologetic look.

"You are our prisoner. We may need a bargaining chip later. I promise you will not be touched by any Greek. You are under our protection and anyone foolish enough to try will taste our blades, Greek or not." Perseus said seriously.

Achilles nodded as he and Perseus led her out of the temple. When they gazed at the sea, the rest of the Greek fleet was making its way to the shores of Troy.

"Bring her to my tent. Explain to Patroclus the situation and have him stay with her to make sure no one tries to touch her. Then come back, we will need to deal with Agamemnon and the temper tantrum he is sure to throw for attacking without his orders." Achilles explained smirking a bit at the end of his sentence.

Perseus nodded while he scowled, "I swear that arrogant fool will taste my blade before the end of this war for dragging me all the way to Troy just to get his brother's wife from a that little pipsqueak Paris."

Achilles laughed a deep hearty laugh and nodded as he watched his brother quickly walking Brisēís to where the Myrmidons were setting up their tents, the two largest already up belonging him and his brother.

After explaining to Patroclus that the Trojan girl was not to be touched and needed to be hidden from the eyes of the other Greeks, Perseus walked out to the shore where his brother stood waiting for the first of their Greek allies to come ashore.

"How exactly do you plan to hide her from the other Greeks for the duration of the war?" Perseus asked.

Achilles shrugged, "She will stay in my tent. Anyone foolish enough to enter my tent without my permission will quickly learn how big of a mistake they made."

Perseus nodded, expecting that answer before he smirked a bit, "She's awfully cute. Are you sure that's the only reason you want her in your tent?" He said elbowing Achilles playfully in the ribs.

Achilles scowled but Perseus knew his brother well enough to tell he had managed to embarrass him a bit.

"You'll need to be careful. Others will want to take her for a war prize." Perseus said scowling a bit.

Achilles eyes narrowed. He was not going to let that happen. He and his brother were never ones to take woman against their wills like most would.

The reason? Simple, they didn't need to. That, and their mother had taught them to treat women with some respect.

As both brothers were silent, lost in their own thoughts, the first of their Greek allies stepped onto the shores of Troy, led by the King Agamemnon and a contingent of his advisers followed closely by the other kings of Greece.

Agamemnon had a scowl clearly evident on his face as both sons of Thetis tried to contain their amusement at the angry face of one of their least favorite allies.

"How exactly was your ship able to get ashore without the help of any winds?" The king of Mycenae growled.

Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"Winds? I have no idea what it is your speaking about my lord." He said in a mocking tone of voice.

Achilles barely managed to keep a serious face, "Yes, the winds were quite strong. Perhaps not all of us thought it wise to claim to be an equal in hunting to the goddess of the hunt? Perhaps she rewards those who do not think themselves above the gods."

Agamemnon narrowed his eyes at both sons of Thetis but they responded with cheeky grins before turning their backs on the king, not catching his quickly reddening face.

The brothers made their way into the tent of Achilles, Perseus trailing behind his brother. The minute Achilles stepped inside he was knocked back as a blade was driven into his chest.

As his brother stumbled back, Perseus had his blade out in a flash and at the throat of his brother's attacker only to find the slender form of Brisēís looking at the broken dagger in shock.

Perseus narrowed his eyes grabbed the niece of Priam by the front of her blouse and pulled her towards the tent entrance.

"Would you like me to give you someone else? I promise Agamemnon and his men would not be as kind as my brother and I." He growled at the terrified girl.

Brisēís looked as pale as a ghost as she looked at Perseus' furious expression and the unharmed Achilles who looked slightly offended she had stabbed him.

"Peace brother." Achilles said placing a hand on Perseus' shoulder. "She is acting no differently than we would in her place."

Perseus let go of the girl's shirt and slowly nodded, "My apologies Brisēís. I simply do not take kindly to my brother being stabbed. But he is right; I cannot blame you for trying."

Brisēís stared at the two brothers in shock, "It is true. You two truly are unable to be killed."

Both brothers smirked a bit until Achilles shook his head, "There is always a way to kill someone. But to kill us, only we know how to do so and that is information we don't share with anyone." He explained before softening a bit, "Now, care to inform us of your reasons for trying to kill me? We swore we would not harm you. Even if you had killed us, you would only be captured by some of our less than friendly brethren."

Brisēís narrowed her eyes, "I am no one's war prize."

Perseus rolled his eyes, "We never claimed you to be our war prize. We are simply keeping you as insurance. Should one of our Myrmidon brethren be captured, we will use you as trade for their safe return."

Brisēís looked at Perseus suspiciously, "You're not going to…."

Perseus snorted, "Please. Don't take this the wrong way but we have no need to take a woman by force."

"Not to mention the fear of mother's wrath." Achilles muttered quietly.

"Mother?" Brisēís asked confused.

Perseus smirked, "Thetis, daughter of Nereus."

Brisēís' eyes widened, "You're demigods?"

Perseus exchanged a look with his brother and then shrugged, "As a matter of fact we are. Why do you think we stopped our men from desecrating the temple of Apollo? We may have no love for the Olympians but we are not foolish enough to intentionally anger them when we are about to go to war."

Brisēís looked confused, "You hate the gods?"

Perseus scowled before Achilles spoke for him.

"We have our reasons for disliking a number of the gods. None of which we will be sharing. Sometimes my brother tends to say more than he should when he gets angry." Achilles said looking pointedly at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Perseus asked deciding to change the subject.

Brisēís nodded her head slowly before Perseus exchanged a look with his brother, receiving a nod in response and walking out of the tent without another word.

Achilles looked at Brisēís apologetically, "You'll have to excuse my brother he can sometimes get a little too angry for his own good. He would never harm a woman but all our lives we have only had each other and tend to be a bit protective of one another."

Brisēís nodded in understanding as she continued to look at the son of Thetis nervously.

"Can I ask, why exactly do you care? You could easily have let your men take me away and still had me to use as a bargaining chip later." She asked a little timidly.

Achilles smiled softly, "That is not how my brother and I were raised. Our mother made sure that we treated women with respect. You are innocent. You simply had the misfortune of picking the worst possible time to be inside that temple. Unfortunately for you, we need you. In the unlikely scenario my brother or I are captured, we need someone important to have to exchange for the other."

Brisēís nodded in understanding again. While she certainly wasn't pleased to be a prisoner, she thanked every god she could think of that she had been captured by the two sons of Thetis and not some of the other Greek soldiers.

"So what do I do? Just stay in this tent for the duration of the war?" She asked.

Achilles nodded sadly, "Yes. I will not force you but if you leave, you will be in great danger. You could take your chances one night and try to make it back to Troy and I won't try to stop you but your chances of success are not good and even my brother and I cannot stand up to the might of all the other Greek kings and their men."

"Where can I sleep?"

In response, the tent flap opened with Perseus walking in, a bed balanced on his shoulder and two plates of food balancing in his hand and on his forearm.

"There." Achilles said with a chuckle.

Perseus dropped the bed next to Achilles' bed. It certainly wasn't luxurious but it beat the floor or sharing a bed with a strange man.

Perseus set both plates on her bed and looked at his brother, "An envoy is making its way out the gates of Troy."

Achilles nodded and stood up.

"Make yourself at home. You are free to do what you please but should you choose to leave, you lose our protection." He said seriously.

Brisēís nodded as the two sons of Thetis walked out without even looking at her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Achilles and Perseus stood a few hundred yards away from the walls of Troy as an envoy of a dozen Trojans including the princes Paris and Hector made their way out to meet them.

Beside the brothers were the other kings of Greece and a few other advisors and attendants. Achilles looked at his fellow Greeks, picking out the ones other than his brother he trusted and those who he did not.

Those he believed were here to fight for the honor of Greece fell to only a few; Ajax, the king of Salamis and Odysseus, who was the king of Ithaca and a friend to Achilles and his brother.

He wasn't sure about Triopas, the king of Thessaly, seeing as his did not know the king well but knew his brother's feelings towards the son of Poseidon. While not many knew he was demigod, his mother made sure he and his brother were well informed to ensure they knew who they were dealing with.

Menelaus, the king of Sparta and brother of Agamemnon was simply here to retrieve his wife and to avenge the injustice of Paris stealing his wife away from him. While neither Achilles nor his brother could blame the Spartan, he was still the brother of Agamemnon and that did not sit well with them.

The final two members of their envoy were Nestor, the king of Pylos and adviser of Agamemnon and of course Agamemnon himself, who was simply using the taking of Helen as an excuse to wage war on Troy.

As the Trojan party reached them, the glare Menelaus was sending at Paris caused the weak Trojan to visibly shiver.

Hector on the other hand was a proud warrior and a rightful heir to the throne of Troy. Despite being on opposing sides of the war, Achilles couldn't help but respect the son of Priam.

Hector stood about five feet away from the Greek envoy before he spoke.

"You are trespassing of the lands of Troy." He started before Menelaus growled.

"Do not try to tell us we are in the wrong, prince of Troy. We come for my wife and the head of your brother. Give us those and we will leave Troy peacefully." He spat.

"She will be my wife. She left Sparta of her own free will." Paris said apparently growing a little backbone.

Menelaus' eyes widened before he unsheathed his blade. He stepped forward only to have his brother stop him with a hand to the chest.

"Now is not that the time for this brother. You will have your vengeance when Troy has paid for the crimes it has committed." Agamemnon said in a tone that showed he was enjoying every minute of this.

"No, let us fight for her. The winner shall have Helen." Paris blurted out making Hector scowl at his brother's foolishness.

Menelaus grinned, "Yes that sounds right. Come little prince of Troy, fight me for her."

Agamemnon shook his head, "No brother. A king of Greece does not fight a lowly prince, even if it is for a woman."

Perseus was growing more and more angry with every word that left Agamemnon's mouth. Finally he couldn't take anymore.

"Then I shall fight him for Menelaus. I am but a lowly prince." Perseus said stepping forward.

Hector's eyes widened a bit. He knew his brother could never defeat Menelaus and he stood even less of a chance against one of the two leaders of the Myrmidons.

"No," Hector said firmly. "Perhaps we can reach a more diplomatic solution."

Perseus shook his head, "I have no issue with Troy or any of its people. This is the last place I want to be right now. But your brother was foolish enough to think he could steal a queen from the king of Sparta, and for that, I have many issues. If his lover is so precious to him, let him fight for her."

Paris narrowed his eyes at Perseus, "I accept your challenge." He said reaching for his blade.

Hector stepped forward but Achilles unsheathed his own blade, "Step aside Hector. He has accepted my brother's challenge you have no right to interfere. Unless you believe you can defeat both my brother and I with only your small envoy then you will let them fight."

Hector reached for his own blade but was stopped by Paris.

"I brought this upon our people, it is my duty to fight for them and her." He said as he pulled out a sword and held it in a shaky hand.

Hector looked unsure of what to do. When he glanced at Achilles, who wasn't backing down, he slowly stepped back as everyone made a wide circle around the two combatants.

Perseus walked over to Nestor and grabbed his spear. He snapped it in half and threw the end with the tip to the ground until he stood with a basically a three foot stick as he walked back towards Paris with narrowed eyes.

"Come boy. Get the beating you missed as a child for dragging me away from my home." Perseus growled.

Paris charged at the son of Thetis with a wild slash aimed at his head. Perseus jumped aside and smacked the younger brother of Hector in the back with the broken shaft of Nestor's spear causing Paris to cry out in pain.

Hector shook his head; his brother had no shot against such a skilled warrior.

"Come on Prince Paris. This woman was worth the lives of your people. Show it! Show that she means more than lives of every citizen of Troy!" Perseus taunted.

Paris whirled around and charged again, slashing and stabbing with everything he had but Perseus just ducked, dodged and weaved everything that was thrown at him. He would occasionally smack the young prince with the spear shaft but for the most part, he was satisfied to let Paris humiliate himself before he finished him off.

Paris swung a wild downward strike at the son of Thetis before Perseus' hand shot up and grabbed the hilt of the sword, stopping it in its tracks.

Paris' eyes widened as Perseus' face was only inches away from his.

"Is this all you can muster for the love of your life? This weak showing? We could have sent a child to defeat you if this is all you have." He growled before kicking the prince's legs out from underneath him. The minute he hit the ground, Perseus kicked him hard in the ribs sending him rolling a few feet away gasping for air.

Perseus shook his head in disgust. He looked back at his comrades. Agamemnon looked absolutely furious; Menelaus was watching the fight with glee while the rest of the kings of Greece simply looked amused.

"Be done with it brother." Achilles said firmly.

Agamemnon looked at the brother of Perseus with narrowed eyes. He couldn't allow this to continue or he would lose his reason for going to war with Troy. He was forced to watch Perseus get ready to kill the brother of Hector and had no excuse to stop the fight.

Perseus nodded as he watched Paris climb to his feet. After catching his breath, the Trojan charged again.

This time Perseus was not playing with him. Paris sent a stab into his midsection which he dodged before slamming the spear shaft into his hands forcing him to drop his blade.

Before he could recover, Perseus swung the shaft violently, cracking Paris upside the head, snapping the spear shaft to pieces and sending him to ground in an unconscious heap. Splinters of wood from the shaft imbedded in the head of Paris as blood began to leak to the ground from a large gash in the side of his head.

In a flash, Perseus had his blade out and raised, ready to finish off the reason he was forced to come to Troy.

Before he could stab him, he was kicked hard in the chest causing him to stumble back. He looked up furious to find Hector looking at him apologetically.

"I am sorry Perseus but he is my brother…" Hector tried to say before Agamemnon seized the moment to turn things in his favor.

"The Trojans have gone against their word! They dishonored our agreement! Troy will burn for this!" The arrogant king yelled making both sons of Thetis scowl.

The Trojan envoy quickly grabbed Paris and began to retreat back towards Troy. Hector stood where he was, trying to think of something to avoid all-out war with the Greeks but shook his head after a few moments and joined his envoy in their retreat to the walls of Troy.

Word of the events in the fight between Paris and Perseus spread like wildfire through the Greek camp. Any reservations they soldiers had about going to war with Troy were put aside by the call for vengeance for the dishonorable attack on the prince of the Myrmidons. The following day the war would begin as the Greeks marched towards Troy.

Perseus sat outside his tent, a deep scowl present on his face as he thought about the events of the afternoon. He had his chance to end this conflict before it started. He cursed himself for toying with Paris. He could have just killed him with a quick flick of his blade but he let his anger about the war get the best of him and tried to take it out by humiliating the Trojan prince.

Achilles joined his brother outside his tent after a while. Neither spoke for a bit as they both just sat silently, their thoughts focused on the upcoming battle.

"He will pay for that." Perseus said finally said breaking the silence.

"Hector?" Achilles asked with an eyebrow raised.

Perseus scowled, "Agamemnon. I could have still killed Paris if he had just kept his big mouth shut. I don't blame Hector; I would have done the same in his place."

"He did break the agreement. He dishonored his people by interfering." Achilles argued knowing this wasn't going to convince his brother.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Honor is important but not more important than family. Would you not have saved me if I were Paris?"

Achilles smirked, "Gods no. If my brother was as weak as that child I would have killed you myself years ago."

Perseus shoved his brother but laughed a bit as he did.

"I do not blame him either. It was a good idea but Agamemnon would have found an excuse for this war somehow." Achilles answered more seriously.

Perseus nodded, "I will have my revenge on him, one or another."

Achilles sighed and nodded, knowing his brother was not going to give in about this.

After grabbing some food, the sons of Thetis began to spar lightly to pass to the time until Perseus suddenly stopped making his brother have to drop his blade to stop himself from landing a hard blow.

Perseus' eyes were narrowed to their left. Achilles followed his gaze as they saw a couple of Agamemnon's men dragging a terrified girl through the Greek camp.

Perseus took a step forward but Achilles grabbed his arm.

"You can't save every girl the men find. You need to learn to turn a blind eye to it." He warned.

Perseus shrugged, "Perhaps but I'm in no mood to do so right now." He said pulling arm free and walking towards the men, cutting them off before they could drag her much further. Achilles followed slowly in his brother's wake in case he needed some backup.

"Where are you bringing her?" Perseus asked somewhat casually.

One of the men smirked, "She is a war prize for Lord Agamemnon."

The men made to continue but Perseus spoke before they could.

"You are mistaken actually. This one belongs to me." He said firmly.

The other Greek narrowed his eyes, "Lord Agamemnon saw this one skirting around our camp and picked her out himself, move aside."

Perseus face hardened and his expression turned into a scowl, "I don't care what you think she is, I am telling you that she is mine. Give her to me before I take her."

The men let the terrified girl go as she dropped to the ground. They both pulled out their swords but looked at Perseus warily.

One opened his mouth to speak but Perseus lunged forward and kicked him in chest sending him flying back a few feet onto his back. Perseus dropped into a crouch and swept the legs out from the second before pulling out his blade and pressing the tip firmly to the soldier's throat.

Achilles lunged forward and pinned the one on his back to the ground with his foot before putting his blade to the man's throat.

"Like I said," Perseus growled. "She is mine. If Agamemnon has a problem with it, he can take it up with me later. Leave now before you get hurt."

Both men paled at his words and nodded. They both took off the minute the blades were removed from their throats.

"This is going to be a headache later." Achilles grumbled making Perseus smirk.

"I told you I would have my revenge. If he wants her, he can try to take her from me."

Perseus offered the girl his hand but she just looked at him horrified. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling her to his tent. The minute she was inside he let go of her hand and looked at her. A lone tear fell from her eye at the thought of what he was going to do to her.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you or force anything upon you. I simply wanted to stop Agamemnon from doing it." He said seriously.

The girl looked at him warily but also confused.

Perseus finally got a good look at her. She looked around sixteen years old. She had long silky black hair and dark eyes. Her face had an almost regal look to it. He couldn't deny she was beautiful.

"I promise I won't touch you but I need you to talk to me. What is your name?" Perseus asked softly.

The girl bit her lip nervously before looking up into his eyes, "M…My name Zoe."

Perseus nodded, "My name is Perseus and that fine gentleman who helped me grab you is my brother Achilles."

Zoë's eyes widened, "You're the sons of Thetis?"

Perseus looked at her a little shocked and slightly suspicious, "Yes… How did you know that? Are you a demigod? No mortals know our mother is goddess."

Zoë paled at his words and he could almost see her cursing herself in her head. She looked back up at him nervously making him narrow his eyes slightly. When he saw the fear in her eyes, he relaxed a bit.

"Calm down Zoë. As long as you are not here to try and harm my brother or me then I swear on the River Styx I will not hurt you." He said trying to ease her nerves.

Thunder rumbled overhead as some of the tension left the young woman's body but she still seemed nervous.

"Before you say anything else I have to ask, what in the name of the gods were you thinking coming this close to this camp? If my brother and I hadn't been sparing at the time, you would be in Agamemnon's tent having things done to you I would rather not think about." He asked seriously.

Zoë looked down nervously. Perseus saw a couple tears falling from her eyes again before he carefully put a hand on her shoulder only for her to flinch.

He sighed, "Please, just tell me your story. I promise I will not judge you but I need to know if I'm going to deal with the wrath of that worthless king soon."

Zoë was silent for a moment until she seemed to gather her courage and wiped away her tears, looking up into Perseus' eyes.

"I… I was banished from my home. I've been travelling for weeks but I do not know where to go." She said quietly.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "From where exactly? And how did you get here? To Troy?"

Zoë looked up at him nervously again, "I hid below decks on one of the ships hoping it would take me to a city. It wasn't until I was on board that I realized it was a war ship. I snuck out last night and wandered around but I got lost until those men grabbed me." She explained as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

Perseus felt a pang of guilt at treating her harshly when they first started talking. He could also tell she was still holding something back.

"What else? What aren't you telling me?" He asked gently.

Zoë's face lost its color as she looked up at him scared. Perseus just looked at her expectantly.

"M…My father…." She said trailing off until she clenched her hand tightly, "My father is Atlas... the Titan." She said so quietly he barely heard it.

Perseus' eyes widened a bit as Zoë flinched expecting him to try to kill her. She was shocked when he started laughing loudly. She looked at him like he had grown a second head until he finally calmed himself down and looked at her incredulously.

"That's what you were nervous about? You think I care who your father is?" He asked.

Zoë looked utterly confused. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

Perseus chuckled again, "Relax Zoë, I couldn't care less who or what your father is."

"But you're a demigod. Shouldn't you hate the Titans?"

Perseus laughed again, "Not nearly as much as I hate the Olympians so you have nothing to fear from me."

Zoë looked confused but was interrupted when the tent flap opened as Achilles stepped in, "You better get out here bro. Agamemnon is making his way here and he looks pissed."

Perseus grinned, "Good, let him come. I'll be out in a second."

Achilles smirked and nodded before leaving Perseus alone with Zoë again.

Perseus looked to see her trying to stop her hands from shaking. He went with instinct and grabbed them with his own causing her to tense before she relaxed a bit.

"You have nothing to fear Zoë. No person in this army is foolish enough to challenge both my brother and I. You are under my protection now. That means you are under the protection of all the Myrmidons and without us, Troy will never fall. Agamemnon will never lay a finger on you, I swear it on the Styx." He said seriously as thunder rumbled overhead.

Zoë looked up at Perseus in shock, "Why are you protecting me?"

Perseus smiled, "At first it was because I don't like Agamemnon but now it because I like you. You've been through enough recently and it's time for you to catch a break."

Zoë's eyes widened but before she could reply, Perseus picked up his shield and slung it over his back and walked out of the tent.

The minute he stepped outside, he saw Agamemnon standing in front of his brother with a furious expression on his face.

Perseus smirked, "What can I do for you, Lord Agamemnon?"

Agamemnon glared at the young prince but Perseus just looked at him with amusement.

"Give me back my prize or you shall feel wrath like none you have faced." The king snarled.

Perseus cocked his head the side feigning deep thought. He stayed like that for over a full minute making the king's anger increase by each passing second. When Agamemnon looked ready to explode, he shook his head.

"I must respectfully decline your request my lord." He said trying to cover the amusement he was getting from this.

Agamemnon's scowled angrily before he gestured for a few of his warriors to go into the tent. Before they could come within five steps Patroclus and Eudoros crossed their spears in the path the warriors tried to follow.

"If you want her then you will have to go through me. After that you will have to get through my brother and every single one of our men." Perseus announced loudly as he looked around for any one daring to try to get past him. "I shall make you a deal mighty King Agamemnon, pick anyone you want. Pick five if you want. If they can get past me, then she will be yours. Just know that I would die before I let you lay one finger on her. She is mine and she will remain mine."

Agamemnon narrowed his eyes, "Alkaios. Come retrieve my prize." He yelled.

A burly man with electric blue eyes stepped forward but he looked like this was the last thing he wanted to do.

"My lord, the brothers are unable to be killed. How am I supposed to defeat him?" Alkaios asked nervously.

Agamemnon let out a growl of anger, "That is but a myth, most likely created by the Myrmidons themselves to put fear into any who try to challenge them. I order you to retrieve my prize at once!"

Alkaios looked at Perseus warily before pulling out a spear and shield.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "This would not be wise of you. Once you attack, I will not let you survive the fight."

Alkaios' eyes narrowed at Perseus' confidence and charged, his spear crackling with electricity.

"A son of Zeus," Perseus hissed as he spun to avoid the spear.

Alkaios' eyes widened, he didn't think anyone would notice. Then realization hit him. Perseus was a demigod as well. Not just any demigod either; the most skilled demigod in existence, Achilles might not admitted it, but Perseus was the more talented between the two of them.

Perseus dodged another jab from his spear before he sprang into action. His moves were a blur to the mortals watching as Alkaios used every bit of skill he had to stay alive.

The son of Zeus charged up his spear and drove it into Perseus' chest, but to his surprise, Perseus simply front flipped over him. Alkaios suddenly understood that he had picked the wrong opponent. He was sweating profusely, and had a good look on his opponent. Perseus wasn't even sweating, and to his horror, Perseus' eyes were closed. Alkaios made a last attempt to kill Perseus. He threw his spear at Perseus' right heel. Alkaios could see that Perseus tensed up a bit. Before he could celebrate on his small success, Perseus suddenly span out of the way. A bow materialized in his hands, and he shot Alkaios in the head still with his eyes closed.

"Perhaps you would have better luck if you sent more than one at a time." Perseus said as his eyes moved from the now dead son of Zeus to Agamemnon.

The king of Mycenae looked at the son of Thetis with wide eyes. He looked at the men accompanying him; none had any interest in challenging the Myrmidon prince.

"This isn't over Perseus. You will pay dearly for daring to cross me." Agamemnon growled.

Perseus nodded, "I look forward to it my lord. I do hope you have a better challenge than that in mind for next time."

Agamemnon was seething as he spun around, "We march on Troy tomorrow. Prepare yourselves for war!" He bellowed before disappearing into the camp.

Achilles chuckled at his brother as he clapped him on the back, "A good showing brother. I think he may have pee on himself when he realized your eyes were closed. She is safe now."

Perseus smirked, "I do hope he tries again. That was a nice warm up."

Achilles rolled his eyes and watched his brother disappear into his tent again.

The minute he stepped inside Perseus was met with a pair of volcanic rock black eyes looking at him in shock.

"You just killed one of your own people to protect me?" She asked looking at him in disbelief.

Perseus shrugged, "Not by choice. I told them I would not let them have you, they chose to try anyway."

Zoë looked at him nervously, "I belong to you now?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "Of course not but I must make it look like that in front of the rest of soldiers. My mother would never forgive me for treating a woman like that but most would take it as a sign of weakness and I have no interest in dealing with challenges from soldiers who want to make a name for themselves."

"S…So I'm free to leave?"

Perseus nodded and pointed to the entrance of the tent, "You may leave whenever you want. I would not recommend it but you are your own person and can do as you please."

Zoë looked at the tent flap for minute before looking back at Perseus.

"Um… I don't have anywhere to go." She said shyly.

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I know that." He said before becoming more serious, "I will get you out of here as soon as I find somewhere for you to go that is safe and will accept you no matter what."

"Why though? Why go through so much trouble?"

Perseus shrugged, "I don't know, I guess my mother just raised me right. I can't leave a woman helpless if there is something I can do about it."

A very small smile appeared on her face for the first time since Perseus laid eyes on her. He couldn't help but think it made her a lot more beautiful.

"First, I need to know your story, how is it that you came to be banished, and from where?"

Zoë frowned and bit her lip nervously again. She looked up at Perseus to find him looking at her patiently. It was clear he wasn't going to judge her. She sighed and began to retell the story from the beginning; starting with how she was one of the Hesperides to her meeting Heracles, how she fell for him and helped him retrieve a golden apple by giving him Anaklusmos until he abandoned her there, leaving her to be banished by her family and stripped of her immortality. When she finished, a couple tears fell from her eyes that she tried to wipe away before he could see them.

Perseus was silent for a moment making Zoë grow a little nervous.

"If it's any consolation, I just killed another son of Zeus."

Zoë looked at him incredulously until a laugh escaped her lips making him smile. She soon smiled as well, feeling relieved she had finally found someone to help her after being banished, even if he only did it out of pity.

Perseus seemed to read her thoughts, "I do not pity you. I simply see someone who put their trust in someone who did not deserve and suffered dearly for it."

Zoë's smile grew a bit, "Thank you." She said quietly.

Perseus nodded, "You're going to have to bear with me for a few days. We march on Troy tomorrow and while I have an idea of how to help you but I must speak to my mother first."

Zoë raised an eyebrow but Perseus just shook his head, "I must speak to my mother before I let you know my idea. She will let me know if my idea could work. When I know more, I will tell you, I promise."

Zoë nodded before she became worried, "What will happen if you fall in battle?"

Perseus chuckled, "The chances of that are quite slim but I will inform my brother of what to do if it does happen."

"How can you be so sure of your safety?"

In response he pulled out a dagger and pressed it into his arm, continuing to increase the pressure until the blade snapped in half. Zoë's eyes widened in shock making Perseus smirk.

"Like I said, highly unlikely I will die in battle tomorrow."

"H…How?" She asked in shock.

Perseus shook his head, "I like you and all but the only people that know that are my mother and brother. That information stays between us."

Zoë nodded in understanding before she took a good look at Perseus. He looked nothing like his brother. His hair was black as night like hers and unlike his brother's pale green eyes his were a vibrant sea green. His body was muscular but not like Heracles; his was lean and in her opinion, far more attractive. She forced herself to look away. The last time she let herself look at a man like that it led her to being banished.

"What about you? You and Achilles are brothers but who is older?" She asked trying to keep herself from staring at him.

Perseus tensed a bit. He opened his mouth to reply but paused. He looked a little closer at her and thought about how she told him everything he asked her to. He had never done it before but he took a breath and looked at her seriously.

"I was adopted by Thetis. When I was a child, Ares killed my mother on orders from Zeus to kill me. My mother fled to the sea in hopes her lover would protect us. He did not. My mother protected me from the war god and took me in where she raised me as her own. We don't know which of us is older." He replied in a cold tone that wasn't directed at her.

Zoë gasped, "You're a son of Poseidon?"

Perseus tensed, "I have no father. I am a son of Thetis. I need to promise to never repeat what I told you."

Zoë nodded quickly, "I won't, I swear."

He nodded his thanks.

"Why did you tell me that?" She asked.

Perseus shrugged, "You told me the story of your life, it is only fair that I tell you the truth about mine. You're the first person I've ever told that to."

Zoë looked surprised but nodded quickly, feeling happy that she was not lied to by another man.

Perseus sighed, "Get some sleep. I will inform you when I leave in the morning."

Zoë nodded, unable to deny how tired she was.

"Where can I sleep?"

Perseus pointed to the bed making Zoë looked nervous again.

"Relax Zoë, I will bring in another bed later. I promised I would never touch you, you have nothing to fear from me."

Zoë nodded looking relieved as she watched him make his way out of the tent.

"Perseus," she called before he could leave.

He looked back at her.

"Thank you… For everything." She said gratefully.

Perseus gave her a small smile and walked out of the tent.

Zoë climbed into Perseus' bed and was soon drifting off to sleep with a certain son of Thetis on her mind no matter how hard she tried to push him out.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoë jolted awake when she felt someone sit down on the end of the bed. Weeks of sleeping anywhere she could had forced her to get in the habit of sleeping with one eye open. She couldn't describe how good it felt to sleep in a bed again. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched a bit when they landed on Perseus who had stood up.

He was dressed in light Greek style armor. He had a spear and shield strapped to his back, a sword sheathed at his waist and a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He had a helm on his head with green plume with some kind of design that represented his homeland. He would have looked downright terrifying if you were looking at him as an enemy on the battlefield.

In his hand was a plate of food that he was holding out for her. The plate was stuffed full of food making her raise an eyebrow in question.

Perseus chuckled, "I figured if you've been hiding out on a ship, your food choices were limited to whatever you had brought with you."

Zoë nodded a little embarrassed but took the plate gratefully. She was about to start eating when he touched her arm gently. She looked at him confused until she saw water float out of a cup and to his hand where it traveled up her arm and to her face where it healed the bruises and scrapes before the water evaporated.

Before she could thank him, he grabbed her hand and turned it over so her palm was facing him. He placed a dagger in it making her look at him confused.

"I have two of my men sitting outside the tent for however long I am in battle. They will not let anyone inside but just in case."

Perseus turned to walk out of the tent when two slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned around as Zoë let go of his waist with healthy tint of red on her cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry." She said quietly, stepping back thinking she had angered him.

Perseus let out a small chuckle, "Relax Zoë… I don't take offense to a beautiful woman hugging me, even if it is just to express her gratitude. I will be back tonight and we can talk, I promise."

Zoë nodded, her cheeks still tinted pink as Perseus walked outside to join his brother and his brethren as they got ready for the coming battle.

Perseus and Achilles stood in front of their soldiers, all buzzing with excited energy for the coming battle. An army of Trojans had met their march with an impressive force of their own. Archers lined the walls of Troy, all ready to release volleys of arrows into the invading army.

When only a couple hundred yards separated the two armies, an envoy of Trojans made their way to the middle ground, led by the Trojan Prince Hector. Achilles and Perseus joined the other leaders of the Greek army to meet the envoy in the middle of what would become the battlefield.

Hector looked over at the two brothers warily before turning to address the group as a whole.

"Leave Troy now and this conflict can be resolved in a more civil manor."

"Give me my wife and your pretty boy brother and that may be agreeable." Menelaus barked back at him.

Hector shook his head, "Those matters can be discussed in a peaceful manner."

Menelaus growled before Sarpedon stepped forward, "Your army with never breach the walls of Troy. No army has ever been able to get through these walls."

Perseus smirked a bit, "That is because it has yet to be tried by the Myrmidons."

Achilles chuckled while the Trojans glared at the brothers for their confidence.

"Come, they rebuke our offer. We prepare for battle." Hector ordered as the Trojan envoy returned to their army.

Perseus and the rest of the Greeks returned to their soldiers and they prepared for the first battle in the war for Troy.

Hector looked over at the two brothers warily before turning to address the group as a whole.

When only a hundred yards apart, Hector met Perseus and Achilles on the battle fields.

"Leave Troy now and this conflict can be resolved in a more civil manor."

"Give me my wife and your pretty boy brother and that may be agreeable." Menelaus barked back at him.

Hector shook his head, "Those matters can be discussed in a peaceful manner."

Menelaus growled before Sarpedon stepped forward, "Your army with never breach the walls of Troy. You will fail just as every army who has tried to do so has."

Perseus smirked a bit, "That is because it has yet to be tried by the Myrmidons."

Achilles chuckled while the Trojans glared at the brothers for their confidence.

"Come, they rebuke our offer. We prepare for battle." Hector ordered as the Trojan envoy returned to their army.

Perseus and the rest of the Greeks returned to their soldiers and they prepared for the first battle in the war for Troy.

Perseus looked over at his brother, a silent conversation was had as they looked at each other. Words simply weren't needed; they were closer than brothers and knew each other inside and out. And if it there was one thing they were good at, it was battle.

They weren't sure who would make the first move.

Would a Trojan launch the first arrow?

Would Agamemnon order the Greeks to charge?

Perseus sent another meaningful glance at his brother whose lips quirked just noticeably and he nodded.

"Myrmidons," Achilles bellowed. "Let's do what we do best. First in and last out!"

A thunderous response erupted from the small well-trained soldiers of their homeland. Without even a passing glance at the other Greeks, Perseus and Achilles charged forward with a legion of anxious Myrmidons on their heels.

If they had looked, they would have seen the murderous look on Agamemnon's face for not waiting for his orders. He thought he would get his revenge by holding back the rest of the army for the brothers and their men to get massacred. Unfortunately for him, the energy coming off the charging warriors was contagious as both Odysseus and Ajax let out their own battle cries before they and the majority of the army joined the brothers and their men in their attack.

The morning air was moist. A thick fog was still clearing from the battle ground as the Trojans let loose a volley of arrows from the walls of the city.

Of course they had no idea a certain son of Poseidon was banking on them doing that.

As the arrows soared through the damp morning air, the mist seemed to grow incredibly thick. Soon the once speeding arrows were losing velocity before they began an early descent towards the earth.

The problem for the Trojans?

The arrows never cleared the amassed army of soldiers in front of the walls of the city and sent the Trojans into an uproar of confusion and chaos.

That is when the first two soldiers reached the Trojan lines, Perseus and Achilles.

The first casualty in the battle was a soldier from Troy. He had little time to realize this as Perseus swatted aside the spear trying to prevent his entry into the Trojan ranks.

He brushed aside two spears with a quick swipe of his blade, reaching up with his free arm and wrapping it around the soldier's neck before twisting and snapping it with a sickening crunch. The Trojan's body hadn't even hit the ground when Perseus had his blade through the throat of the soldier directly behind him.

Spinning to his left, he had his shield off his back in an instant as he blocked an enemy blade. The attacker didn't have time to try to attack again as he was pushed back as the full force of the Myrmidon's came crashing in behind their two commanders, pushing the Trojans back a few steps without too much difficulty.

Soon the entire force of Greeks came crashing forward as the battlefield descended into utter chaos. Blood soaked the earth, both Greek and Trojan as the two armies clashed again and again.

Achilles had followed his brother, allowing him the honor of drawing first blood in the battle. Of course Perseus was just as eager to grab the second as well.

Achilles was quick to claim the honors of the third, fourth and fifth as he had a blow glance off his shield as he ducked under a spear, his shield shooting forward to slam the attacker in the stomach, causing him to hunch before a powerful uppercut strike nearly cut his head clean in two as Achilles' blade struck with power no mortal could match. Without even looking to his left, he raised his shield to the right to block a spear as he thrust his sword to the left, impaling a Trojan through the chest before he whipped around and decapitated the Trojan with the spear with wide arcing strike.

The first minutes of battle soon moved into the first hour, followed quickly by the second.

Achilles pulled his blade from the chest of a Trojan as he scanned the battlefield. The Trojans were capable warriors. Most of the battle seemed to be at a standstill. Casualties mounted on both sides as neither seemed to be able to gain an advantage.

The only exception being the Myrmidons, who had broken through the Trojan lines and were now holding off the Trojans on three fronts.

Achilles' eyes landed on his brother who was squared off with three Trojans. His movements were lightning fast as one of the Trojans tried to run him through with a spear. Perseus spun to the left, avoiding the strike which then went straight into his Trojan ally before Perseus grabbed the spear's shaft and pulled it, thoroughly impaling the Trojan before it was wrenched free as Perseus dropped down low, using the spear to knock the legs out from the attacker. The brother of Achilles turned, stepping on the throat of the down Trojan, crushing his windpipe before driving the spear through the throat of the third Trojan who had froze after watching his comrades fall so quickly.

A tingle on the back of his neck caused Achilles to jump to the left as a sword glanced off his arm. The attacker soon found a blade in his leg, dropping him to a knee before the weapon moved seamlessly to his throat, ending his life before he realized his mistake by attacking the son of Thetis.

As the battle dragged on, both sides began to tire. The Myrmidons had forced themselves into Trojan lines where they were entrenched, refusing to give back even an inch of their hard earned advantage.

Perseus was slightly off to the left, like an island in a sea of Trojan soldiers as the enemy hesitated to attack. No one had even put a scratch on the demigod, which was because he was invulnerable but they did not know that.

As he parried the strike of a Trojan spear, Perseus' eyes widened when he saw the Trojan Prince Hector locked in combat his Patroclus. While an accomplished fighter, he was out of his league against someone as good as the heir to the throne of Troy.

Throwing his shield onto his back, Perseus replaced it with his spear as he used it to get himself enough room to move. A couple quick thrusts and two dead Trojans gave him what he needed as he took off in a sprint toward Hector who had Patroclus on the defensive.

A single line of Trojans blocked his path as he ran. The soldiers tensed to prevent the Myrmidon prince from reaching his comrade in time. Perseus held his spear out in front of him as he ran. The Trojans brought up a wall of shields to defend themselves but when he was three feet away he stabbed the spear into the earth, using it as a pole vault to fly right over the wall of Trojans where he crashed into Hector just as he disarmed Patroclus.

The Trojan and Greek Princes crashed to the ground roughly before Perseus rolled off and pulled out his sword.

"My apologies Hector but Patroclus is like a brother and while an accomplished warrior, I believe you are a bit out of his league." Perseus said as he eyed the Trojan in front of him.

Hector narrowed his eyes but nodded, "Fair enough Perseus but you will not get past me. You will not take my home for no other reason than glory." He growled.

Perseus smirked a bit, "I don't want your home, I would prefer to be in mine but your brother's actions gave Agamemnon the excuse he needed to rally the Greeks to war. Although I have no love for that arrogant king, I cannot ignore a call by all of Greece." He said before throwing an experimental jab at Hector who parried and came back with his own but found nothing but air as Perseus spun out of the way.

Perseus attacked again with more speed, slashing and stabbing in an attempt to get inside the guard of Hector who met every attack with a quick block or counterattack.

Hector charged, feinting a strike low but Perseus read it, stepping to the left and slashing a gash in the Trojan's open right side.

Hector winced and stepped back a few feet, finally noticing a small area had been cleared for the fight as no other soldier was within ten feet of the battling princes.

Hector waited, watching the warrior in front of him with apprehension. While he wasn't scared, he was smart enough to know Perseus had at least as much, if not more skill than he.

Quicker than thought possible, Perseus ripped his shield off his back and flung it like a frisbee at Hector who tried to spin to the right only for the shield to clip him in the ribs, breaking a couple in the process.

Perseus used the injury to attack running straight at Hector who tensed before Perseus went into a baseball slide hoping to throw his enemy off.

Hector recovered too quick stopping Perseus' slid with a powerful downward strike Perseus had to parry from his back. Hector slashed and stabbed with as much speed and power as he could muster but Perseus was there to meet each attack before he rolled to the side grabbing a handful of dirt and tossing it into Hector's face forcing him to stumble back as he was temporarily blinded.

Hector expected to be attacked but as he cleared his vision as quickly as he could, he found Perseus on his feet a few feet away, waiting for the Trojan Prince to prepare himself.

Honorable as it was, it didn't make Hector any less anxious to kill him.

Both warriors circled each other slowly before they both charged again, meeting in a flurry of strikes as sparks flew from their clashing blades. Hector tried to push forward but Perseus locked the Trojan's blade with his own, kicking Hector in his injured side before flicking his wrist at just the right angle to send Hector's blades out of his hand and landing a couple feet away.

Perseus lunged forward, kicking his legs out from under him before he pinned the Trojan prince down with a foot to his chest. Before he could impale him, a horn sounded from the back of the Greek lines.

"Guess that's the call for the retreat for the day." Perseus said still pinning Hector down.

Perseus looked down at Hector whose eyes shown with fear but his face refused to show it.

"You are a good warrior Hector. I hope we have a chance to meet again on the battlefield." Perseus said pulling his foot from Hector's chest and stepping back.

Hector looked at him in shock, "What are you doing? Why didn't you kill me?"

Perseus shrugged, "It's too early for Troy's greatest warrior to fall. I would rather not deny myself the privilege of fighting a worthy opponent again on the battlefield." He explained as the Trojan prince just looked at him in disbelief.

Perseus smirked, "Do not expect the same treatment again. Nor do I want it from you. This is war, you fight with honor and I respect that. The day's battle is complete. Go home to your wife and child, Trojan Prince. Hold them close and cherish thememory as when we lock blades again in battle you will not receive the same break."

Hector nodded numbly as the Greeks slowly retreated from the battlefield. Perseus caught the eyes of his brother looking at him with amusement with Patroclus at his side. When he reached them, Achilles smirked.

"Making friends with the enemy brother?"

Perseus rolled his eyes, "I don't want to be here but if I have to be, I won't kill Troy's greatest man on the first day. He will fall to one of our blades but not on this day. Not this early."

Achilles nodded like it was the answer he was expecting before Patroclus spoke up.

"Thank you Perseus." He said gratefully.

Perseus smirked, "You're like the little brother we never wanted. It's our job to have your back."

Patroclus rolled his eyes but smiled a bit before Perseus turned more serious.

"You must be wary of who you challenge my friend. Hector is Troy's strongest and most skilled warrior. He is a dangerous enemy to have, do not challenge him unless you have no other choice."

Patroclus frowned a bit but nodded in understanding. Perseus threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled a bit, "You did well though. You stood toe to toe with Troy's best. I am not angry, I am proud. I just want you to be wary. You truly are like a brother to us and I have no interest in having you fall on Trojan soil."

Patroclus nodded with a small smile as the trio turned to look at their men.

The Myrmidon casualties were light, other Greeks suffered much heavier ones but that was to be expected as their men were the best Greece had, better than the Spartans. They made up for their small numbers by their battlefield abilities. Each one of them trained by Perseus and Achilles themselves.

Once reaching the camp, Perseus relieved the two men who had stayed by his tent just as he asked and stepped inside where he found Zoë sitting on the end of his bed with a nervous expression on her face.

When she saw him, her eyes widened.

"I thought you couldn't be harmed in battle?"

Perseus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his body and noticed it was caked with both dry and wet blood. He chuckled.

"That would be Trojan blood, not mine."

Zoë's eyes widened and a look of relief crossed her face that made him raise an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

Perseus grabbed a basin of water in the side of the tent and set it down in front of the bed before removing him armor.

Zoë's face began to heat up and turned a humorous shade of red after he removed his chest plate and began to wash the blood from his body. He noticed her red cheeks and chuckled a bit.

"I am sorry, I would have you wait outside but I would rather not give one of Agamemnon's men the chance to grab you before I could stop them."

Zoë nodded gratefully as she tried to push the blood from her face as he cleaned himself up. Once he was done, he took a seat on the bed before flopping onto his back tiredly, the exhaustion of the day's battle finally taking its toll on the young demigod.

"Would you like to go out to the sea tonight?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

Zoë looked at him confused, "Why?"

"You have been stuck in this tent for over a day straight, I thought a break might be nice."

A small smile appeared on her face before she agreed it would be a nice break to leave the tent for a bit.

Perseus waited until it was dark, knowing that most of the Greek army would be sleeping after the day's long battle. He had Zoë wear one of his cloaks since she was somewhat tall for a woman and wouldn't get many second glances from the guards.

When they reached the beach she removed her cloak and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh sea scented air out of the tent. Before she could relax, she jumped a bit as Perseus grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sea.

Zoë's eyes widened a bit, "What are you doing?"

Perseus smiled, "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?"

Zoë paused for a second before nodding her head slightly. She let him pull her to the edge of the sea before her jaw dropped as he began walking out into the sea. What surprised her was that he was walking on top of the water.

He pulled her gently onto the water's surface, using his power over the sea to harden it so they could walk across it.

Zoë was in too much shock to notice that Perseus stopped when they were twenty feet out, running into him and causing him to laugh a bit.

"Close your eyes Zoë."

She looked at him warily making him roll his eyes.

"If I was going to do something to you don't you think I would have done it already? I mean you're basically stuck inside my tent." He said seriously.

Zoë bit her lip nervously but nodded as she closed her eyes. The minute she did, they both dropped from sea and plunged below. Zoë let out a muffled scream as they were submerged.

She panicked for just a second before her eyes opened and she noticed she wasn't wet. They sunk to the bottom where she looked around in shock. Both she and Perseus were inside their own little air bubble.

Zoë looked at him confused only to receive a smile.

"This was easier than trying to explain, sorry."

Zoë smiled at his explanation as he grabbed her hand again and began walking around on the ocean floor before settling down on a reef as they looked around at the sea which was illuminated by the light from the full moon that glowed brightly in the night sky.

"Being in the sea helps with the weariness of battle, rather than go alone, I thought you might enjoy it." He explained to her slightly confused look.

She smiled and nodded, happy he thought of her happiness.

"I am sorry you are stuck inside our camp. My mother will be here tomorrow night so hopefully I can get you out of here soon." Perseus said apologetically.

Zoë shook her head, 'Why would you apologize? You saved me and now you've gone out of your way just to make me more comfortable. You killed one of your allies to protect me. Please don't apologize; I am grateful for everything you've done for me."

Perseus nodded and gave her a small smile as he turned his attention back to the sea.

Zoë stared at him for a minute before she cautiously leaned her head against him shoulder. She thought she made a bad move when he tensed but then he slipped an arm around her making her smile a bit. She knew she shouldn't trust another man after Heracles but there was something about Perseus she couldn't help but be attracted to.

They sat in silence for a little while until Zoë finally spoke up.

"Whenever I do leave," she said shyly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Perseus looked at her a little surprised before he smiled sadly, "I was hoping so but I can't be sure."

Zoë looked saddened before he spoke up again, "The prophet Calchas told our mother that the city of Troy would not fall without my brother and I joining the war. He also said one of us would die in this war. As much as I hope I would get to see you again, I may not be alive after this war. Even if I do survive, I… I don't know what I would do without my brother. In all honesty, I would prefer it would be that I died instead of him."

"Why did you come then?"

Perseus shrugged, "It was our duty as Greeks, even if we didn't agree with the reason for the war, and we were not raised to be cowards. Our loyalty lies with Greece and could not refuse her call to back off."

Perseus smiled before standing up, "Let's go back. I must rest before tomorrow's battle."

Zoë nodded and stood up before she yelped as Perseus scooped her up bridal style. Before she could ask what he was doing, they shot towards the shore being propelled by the currents, shooting into the air before they reached the shore where Perseus landed with a thud in the soft sand still holding Zoë in his arms.

"Sorry, that was quicker." He said chuckling.

Zoë sent a playful glare at him before he set her on her feet in the sand. He grabbed her hand after she put on her cloak as they walked back to camp, both smiling a bit as they walked.


	5. Chapter 5

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Months soon lingered into years as the Greeks tried and failed to break through the walls of Troy and into the city. The war did not only take place outside the walls of Troy. After realizing its neighbors were supporting Troy's war efforts, the Greeks attacked these towns and villages as well, accumulating much wealth and other spoils of war. The only reason Troy hasn't defeated the Greeks yet, was because Perseus and Achilles were there.

Perseus sat outside in the sand on the beach, the past few years of constant war had hardened the young demigod beyond anything any of the Greeks could have imagined. His brother and he led the Myrmidons into every battle first and were usually the last to retreat from the battlefield. They quickly became the most feared Greeks within the Trojan army but even they could not break through the walls of Troy.

Agamemnon still annoyed the demigod but he had learned to simply tune him out as he and his men continued to do as they pleased when it came to the war.

His brother Achilles had fallen in love with their one time prisoner, Brisēís, who had long since lost her will to return to Troy, giving in to her heart and falling for the son of Thetis.

As he sat on the beach, his thoughts drifted to Zoë, something they did a lot in his down time. He was wondering how her time in the hunt was going. He hoped she was safe. The life of a hunter was filled with danger but it was far better than having her roam around the world by herself, not a safe place for a beautiful young woman. He did miss her but did not regret sending her away. This war was no place for him to be getting involved in romances.

Before he could continue his internal musing, the soft thudding of feet pounding on the sand drew his attention as he saw Patroclus sprinting at him with a look of panic on his face.

Perseus stood up concerned as his friend stopped in front of him trying to catch his breath.

"Achilles… Going on a rampage… Agamemnon… Took his girl." Patroclus managed to sputter out between breaths.

Perseus' eyes widened before he took off at a dead sprint. He knew how much the woman meant to his brother and there was no telling how far he would go to get her back.

When he reached their encampment, it wasn't hard to find his brother as the cries of battle and the yells out outrage were quite loud.

A small circle of Myrmidons stood in a half circle around Achilles as he pushed forward, trying to get to Agamemnon who had hundreds of men standing in front of him as he stood in front of his tent.

Perseus picked it up a notch, his men parting as they saw their other commander coming to hopefully stop his brother's rampage.

Perseus slammed his foot down and released some powers of the earth. Achilles and the Greek army stumbled.

Achilles, finally noticing his brother was at his side, stopped for a second, his usually pale green eyes darkened to the point they looked nearly black and filled with unfathomable rage.

"This is how you want it mighty King Agamemnon?" He snarled. "So be it. Fight the war for Troy yourself. My brother and my men will not lift a finger to help. And you will rue this day. All of you will remember the day your crossed me."

Perseus nodded his agreement as he looked murderously at the Greeks assembled before him.

Odysseus stepped forward, "Achilles, Perseus. Please, we can handle this civilly."

Perseus shook his head, "I am sorry my friend but no it cannot. Agamemnon had made his choice and now you can all fight the war without us." He said before turning to his men, "Get your things and get on our ship. We will not fight in a war for such a stupid king."

Odysseus shook his head but knew better than to argue with Perseus and Achilles when their minds were made up.

Perseus put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Go. We will talk about this in private. We cannot get to her right now."

Achilles still looked murderous before turning and walking back into camp without a word.

Perseus turned around, knowing Agamemnon was hiding like a coward behind his men.

"Agamemnon," he yelled. "You may think that you have won but you will soon learn differently. We will watch as your army gets beaten back again and again. When you reach the point where you will finally swallow your arrogance and beg for our help, you will not receive it. We will watch, no matter how many of your men fall to Trojan blades, and let you see how dearly your actions have doomed you and your men. Before this war is over, I will see this crime against my brother is justified. Whether it be tomorrow or in two years, I promise that I will make sure you never forget the day you made the mistake of crossing my brother."

Perseus spun on his heel and took off after his brother's retreating figure following him back into camp and into Achilles' tent. The minute he stepped inside, a fist collided with his face knocking him onto his back.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't saved that girl this never would have happened." Achilles bellowed still enraged.

Perseus looked at his brother in disbelief before he narrowed his eyes and climbed to his feet. Achilles lunged forward to punch him again but Perseus jumped to the side and shoved his brother away, sending him crashing onto his bed. Achilles jumped back to his feet to throw another punch but Perseus ducked and stepped inside his brother's guard and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I am sorry brother." Perseus said quietly as Achilles struggled to break free of the iron tight grip he was held in. No matter how hard he struggled, Perseus kept a firm grasp on his brother, waiting for him to calm down.

After a few moments Achilles lost his rage and stopped struggling as Perseus continued hugging him, refusing to let him go.

Achilles took a deep breath and nodded as Perseus let him go.

"I am sorry. This is not your fault. I'm… I'm just angry." He said quietly while Perseus just nodded.

Achilles sat down on his bed, his eyes still burning with the desire for blood.

"I need to get her back. I can't let him touch her." He said looking worried.

Perseus nodded, "We will. We can't walk through thousands of soldiers but we will get her back, I promise."

Achilles nodded, "I won't fight. I won't lift a damn finger to help them."

Perseus sat down beside him, "Whatever you want, I am with you. My loyalty has been always been to you and our men first; not to Greece and certainly not to Agamemnon. No matter what you want to do, I will stand by you, brother."

Achilles nodded with a small smile, "I'm sorry I punched you. This isn't your fault, I just wanted someone to blame."

Perseus snorted, "Please, I've been hit harder by those boy lovers from Athens. I thought a bug landed on my face, not that I was punched." He said smirking.

Achilles let out a small chuckle, "Gods you've always been a smart ass. I should have kicked your ass years ago."

thout us." He said before turning to his men, "Get your things and get on our ship. We will not fight in a war for such a stupid king."

Odysseus shook his head but knew better than to argue with Perseus and Achilles when their minds were made up.

Perseus put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Go. We will talk about this in private. We cannot get to her right now."

Achilles still looked murderous before turning and walking back into camp without a word.

Perseus turned around, knowing Agamemnon was hiding like a coward behind his men.

"Agamemnon," he yelled. "You may think that you have won but you will soon learn differently. We will watch as your army gets beaten back again and again. When you reach the point where you will finally swallow your arrogance and beg for our help, you will not receive it. We will watch, no matter how many of your men fall to Trojan blades, and let you see how dearly your actions have doomed you and your men. Before this war is over, I will see this crime against my brother is justified. Whether it be tomorrow or in two years, I promise that I will make sure you never forget the day you made the mistake of crossing my brother."

Perseus spun on his heel and took off after his brother's retreating figure following him back into camp and into Achilles' tent. The minute he stepped inside, a fist collided with his face knocking him onto his back.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't saved that girl this never would have happened." Achilles bellowed still enraged.

Perseus looked at his brother in disbelief before he narrowed his eyes and climbed to his feet. Achilles lunged forward to punch him again but Perseus jumped to the side and shoved his brother away, sending him crashing onto his bed. Achilles jumped back to his feet to throw another punch but Perseus ducked and stepped inside his brother's guard and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I am sorry brother." Perseus said quietly as Achilles struggled to break free of the iron tight grip he was held in. No matter how hard he struggled, Perseus kept a firm grasp on his brother, waiting for him to calm down.

After a few moments Achilles lost his rage and stopped struggling as Perseus continued hugging him, refusing to let him go.

Achilles took a deep breath and nodded as Perseus let him go.

"I am sorry. This is not your fault. I'm… I'm just angry." He said quietly while Perseus just nodded.

Achilles sat down on his bed, his eyes still burning with the desire for blood.

"I need to get her back. I can't let him touch her." He said looking worried.

Perseus nodded, "We will. We can't walk through thousands of soldiers but we will get her back, I promise."

Achilles nodded, "I won't fight. I won't lift a damn finger to help them."

Perseus sat down beside him, "Whatever you want, I am with you. My loyalty has been always been to you and our men first; not to Greece and certainly not to Agamemnon. No matter what you want to do, I will stand by you, brother."

Achilles nodded with a small smile, "I'm sorry I punched you. This isn't your fault, I just wanted someone to blame."

Perseus snorted, "Please, I've been hit harder by those boy lovers from Athens. I thought a bug landed on my face, not that I was punched." He said smirking.

Achilles let out a small chuckle, "Gods you've always been a smart ass. I should have kicked your ass years ago."

Perseus rolled his eyes but smiled a bit that his brother was no longer lost in his rage.

From that moment on, Achilles and Perseus stayed true to their word. Neither they nor their men lifted a finger to fight the Trojans. While the loss in manpower wasn't large, the loss of their two greatest warriors deflated the soldiers' morale as the Greeks were beaten again and again by the Trojans. The Trojan army had moved out of the city and set up their own encampment outside the city walls, even forcing the Greeks to move their camp back towards the beach as they suffered heavy losses again and again.

Odysseus and Ajax and tried everything to convince the sons of Thetis to rejoin the fight. Everything except the one thing they were waiting for: the return of Achilles' lover Brisēís.

Agamemnon, despite losing the war he started, refused to return the girl, his pride not allowing him to give in to Achilles' demands.

Things were getting worse for the Greeks. The Amazons were making their way to Troy and if things didn't change quickly, they would soon be overrun.

Despite their commanders' steadfast resolve, the Myrmidons did not share their determination to stay out of the fight. Patroclus and Eudoros had tried to convince the brothers to just allow their men to fight but neither would budge. The injustice was too much and the insult too gross for either to give in. They had every intention of sitting on their ship and watching the Greeks be pushed back to the brink of defeat. When that point finally came, they would leave Troy and sail home, letting Agamemnon know they stayed to watch his defeat until the very end before returning to their home with most of the men alive and well.

But despite the stubbornness of the two brothers, one event changed both their entire worlds as well as that of the fate of one of Troy's most influential figures.

Things had been silent as both Perseus and Achilles sat aboard their ship. The hours were passing by agonizingly slow as both went into their quarters to catch a nap in hopes of passing the hot afternoon hours.

A knock on their door woke Perseus up. He glanced at his brother and smirked a bit as he continued snoring loudly, he had always been a deep sleeper and it usually took a boot to the backside to wake him up.

Perseus went to the door an opened it up as he came face to face with a pale white Eudoros.

"What?" Perseus said tiredly, not noticing his commander's fearful expression.

"I… It's Patroclus." He said nervously making Perseus raise an eyebrow at what kind of mischief he had gotten himself into.

"H… He fell. Hector… Hector killed him." Eudoros stuttered out nervously.

Perseus' eyes widened before he grabbed the nervous solider by the armor and flung him across his and his brother's room, sending him crashing into the wall and waking Achilles up out of his slumber.

"WHAT?" Perseus bellowed.

Eudoros cowered a bit as Achilles perked up at the situation unfolding in front of him.

"The men… They were restless. Patroclus took Achilles' armor and led us into battle. We… We thought it was him." The son of Hermes said stark white with fear.

Perseus unsheathed his blade and pointed it at Eudoros, "If you weren't my friend, you would already be dead. Where is his body?" Perseus growled glancing at his brother whose face was stricken with grief.

"On the beach. Hector, he took the armor as a war prize thinking he had killed Achilles." Eudoros explained.

Before he could stop him, Achilles blew past his brother and off the ship with only his sword and a shield with him.

Perseus glared at his commander before taking off after his brother. He ran into the Greek camp and barely managed to jump onto the chariot before Achilles took off.

"What are you doing? Are you going to take on all of Troy by yourself?" Perseus hissed as he stood beside his brother.

Achilles turned to his brother as a single tear fell from his face.

"No. We are. Together." Achilles said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

Perseus' eyes narrowed before he nodded. They would have their vengeance for the death of Patroclus. Later they could grieve but now he thirsted for Trojan blood and he knew his brother had the same craving.

They rode in silence, stopping fifty feet from the Trojan encampment where they both got off the chariot as a small battalion of Trojan soldiers walked a little ways out to see what was going on.

"HECTOR!" Achilles bellowed over all sounds around them.

The Trojan prince stepped past his men, paling when he saw the two brothers standing with swords out and shields on their backs fifty feet in front of him.

"You want my armor then you must win it from its true owner. Come forward unless you are too much of a coward to fight me yourself." Achilles spat, his eyes burning with rage.

Hector stood there but remained silent. He had no plans of fighting the two brothers even if he understood their anger. The Trojan soldiers stepped up beside their prince, showing the two brothers that they would have to get through them to get to Hector.

"Hector belongs to me when we get to him." Achilles said without a glance his brother.

Perseus scowled but knew better than to argue, his brother's rage was worse than his own and he needed this.

"Fine, but you better make it good." He replied as he eyed the men before him.

Achilles nodded and looked at his brother, "Perhaps today is the day we finally fall in battle. If it is to be that day, then let us make a day worthy of remembrance."

Perseus' eyes hardened as he looked at his brother and nodded before they both bounded forward where a couple hundred well-trained Trojans waited for them.

Achilles was the first to reach the Trojans, ignoring the spears aimed at him. He barreled straight in, the weapons glancing off his invulnerable skin as he collided with two soldiers, knocking them back into their comrades.

He spun, ducking under a spear as he sliced open the stomach of his attacker before taking a sword to the chest that just bounced off his unarmored body. The Trojan who attacked paled before Achilles drove his blade through his throat.

Achilles could feel his brother behind him, walking through Trojans while watching his back, leaving him open to focus on the enemies in front of him.

Achilles swatted another weapon away as it was thrust toward his body, ripping his shield off his back and slamming it into the Trojan's head, dropping to the ground unconscious before one of his less lucky comrades landed on top of him, blood spurting out his throat from the sliced open jugular vein in his neck.

Perseus stood behind Achilles, blocking an attack before he kicked the Trojan in the stomach before cutting off his sword arm, leaving him to bleed out as sidestepped

a spear being thrust at him. He grabbed the spear, wrenching it from the Trojan's grasp as he spun in his hand, using his sword to block another attack before driving the spear through the throat of the weapon's previous owner.

In a span of a few minutes, Trojan bodies littered the ground under the rage of the two sons of Thetis. Neither seemed to tire and none lost their desire for vengeance.

After a few minutes, a reinforcement of Greek allies crashed into the army of Trojans but neither brother even acknowledged their presence, both lost in a deep blood lust that no death seem to sate.

Soon the Greeks had pushed the Trojans back into to city walls, the only exception being a group of about thirty Trojans who were blocked off from their retreat by about fifty of the Myrmidon soldiers, all also craving vengeance for the loss of Patroclus.

Before they could execute the surrendering Trojans, Perseus stopped them, instead having the now unarmed Trojans brought before him as they stood with a small army of Greeks behind them.

"HECTOR!" Perseus bellowed loudly.

Silence met his call as he waited. After a minute, he grabbed one of the Trojan prisoners, knocking him to his knees in front of him. Perseus sliced the arm off the Trojan's body as he screamed in agony, collapsing on the ground where he slowly bled out.

"Come forth son of Priam, Prince of Troy!" Perseus bellowed again. "I will kill every one of your men I have slowly and painfully, letting them bleed to death, their last moments spent pleading for a quick end that I will not grant lest you show your face son of Troy!"

Perseus watched the Trojan slowly pass out from blood loss before he bled to death and he beckoned another Trojan be brought to him. He dropped the man to his knees and looked up at the walls of Troy, waiting for Hector to show up. He knew the prince had too much honor and dignity to allow his men to die such slow and painful deaths.

Perseus waited another minute before having his men hold the arm of the Trojan out. He raised his blade to attack when a loud voice stopped him.

"What do you want?" Hector yelled down from the top of the walls.

Perseus lowered his sword.

"You killed my brother Patroclus. For that, you must answer. You and my brother Achilles, in one on one combat, right here, right now. If you agree, I will free your men to return to their families. If you don't, I will execute every single one of them the same way as the last. When I run out of men, I will wait until the next battle and capture more of your men and kill them in front of the walls of Troy so that your people and their families may watch their suffering and their blood soaks Trojan soil. If you agree, you will have one hour to be your family to say your goodbyes should you lose this battle." Perseus explained to the Trojan Prince.

Hector looked back towards his city and then to his men who was being held captive before he turned back to Perseus.

"I agree to your terms as long as you free my men and swear to the terms of the fight as you have laid them out." Hector replied down.

Perseus nodded, "I swear on my honor that the fight will be as I stated. It will be just you and my brother. No other Greek will interfere. The minute you come out, I will free these men."

"One hour and I will meet your brother in front of the walls of Troy." He replied before disappearing from the walls.

Perseus turned to his men, "Watch them. Do not harm a hair on their heads." He ordered before turning to Achilles.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Achilles nodded, "I am, but I need you to do something for me during the fight."

Perseus raised an eyebrow before Achilles whispered something to him that only he could hear.

Perseus scanned the assembled Greeks before turning back to his brother and nodding.

"Alright brother, it will be as you wish."

Achilles gave him a small smile before turning back to the walls of Troy, waiting for his chance at revenge.

The gates of Troy opened as a Hector walked out with an entourage of Troy military men surrounding him. Atop the walls, King Priam was clearly visible, watching his son walk to what could be his death.

Beside the king was Andromache, wife of Hector and Princess of Troy. Next to her, holding her hand comfortingly was Helen, wife of Menelaus and Paris who looked pale white as he watched his brother.

Achilles stood by himself, wearing his brother's armor as Perseus was nowhere to be seen, something that was not noticed by the Greeks who were too busy watching the coming fight with anticipation.

Hector walked away from his soldiers and stood about five feet in front of Achilles whose eyes were once again burning with the need to revenge.

Hector eyed him warily, "Should I lose, and just do me the honor of letting my family give me my funeral rites."

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "No. My rage, my fury would drive me now to hack your flesh away and eat you raw – such agonies you have caused me." He spat before charging at the heir to the Trojan throne.

Hector pulled out his sword just in time to block a powerful strike by Achilles but the son of Thetis was relentless, fueled by his rage, the image of Patroclus' dead body on the beach only furthering his thirst of vengeance as he slashed and stabbed, keeping the Trojan prince on the defensive.

Hector seemed to regain his bearings and tried to go on the offensive but no one could stand against the might of Achilles and his rage on this day.

Hector dodged a strike and tried to attack but Achilles was too fast, slipping behind him and slashing a gash into the back of Hector's legs causing him to stumble forward.

Hector spun around to block but Achilles' feinted a strike high before slashing across the front of his legs causing Hector to stumble and drop to a knee.

Before he could recover, Achilles sent him to the ground with a hard kick to the back. Hector rolled to the side as Achilles' blade came down to impale him. Hector kicked him back and climbed to his feet, trying to surprise him with a quick attack.

Achilles waited, letting Hector's sword connect with his chest, causing him to take a step back. Hector's eyes widened in disbelief before Achilles surged forward, driving his blade into his stomach.

Achilles wrenched the blade free as Hector fell to his knees, blood pouring from the huge wound in his stomach before he collapsed onto the ground dead.

A loud cry from the walls of Troy from Andromache broke everyone out of their shock.

The Trojan soldiers stepped forward to retrieve the body when fifty Myrmidon's stepped forward in their way.

"What is this?" Priam yelled from the walls, looking at Achilles enraged.

"This is war. You can thank your other son for this." Achilles spat as he grabbed Hector's leg and dragged him over to his chariot before tying up his legs.

Achilles hopped on the chariot and took off, the body of Hector dragging on the ground behind him. He drove in front of the walls of Troy a few times as the women and his family began to weep at the sight of Hector's body being treated with such disrespect.

Once he felt his point was made, Achilles took off towards the Greek camp with the body of Hector still being dragged in his wake.

The Greeks soon retreated following the trail of dust left by Achilles' chariot.

Achilles stopped at the beach where Perseus had set up both their tents, slightly away from the rest of the Greeks but close to their Myrmidon comrades.

Perseus stood outside his tent, his eyes widening when he saw the body of Hector being dragged behind the chariot. He shook his head but knew better than to question Achilles right now.

Later he would talk to his brother.

Achilles hopped off the chariot and looked at Perseus, "Did you do it?"

Perseus nodded and gestured to Achilles' tent. They both walked in where Achilles was tackled in a hug by a still teary eyed Brisēís who Achilles held close.

After a minute, Achilles turned back to his brother his gratitude shining in his eyes.

"Thank you brother."

Perseus nodded before looking at his brother seriously, "A word Achilles, outside, right now." He said sternly.

Achilles nodded and followed Perseus out. When they stepped outside, Perseus looked at him disapprovingly.

"What is this?" He asked gesturing to Hector's body, still tied to the back of his chariot.

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "He killed Patroclus. This is what he deserves."

Perseus shook his head, "You know how much I cared about Patroclus but there is no honor in this. Let his family give him a proper funeral."

Achilles glared at his brother, "No. He deserves worse than death and he will remain here. He deserves no honors of a fallen hero."

Perseus stared at his brother but one look in his eyes told him Achilles was not going to give in about this.

"Fine but I do not agree with this. He killed Patroclus because he thought it was you. How many brothers, fathers, and sons have we killed in this war? I will always have your back but I want no part of this. Do what you want but do not expect my approval." He said before walking away leaving Achilles glaring at his retreating form.

For days things continued the same. Perseus avoided his brother while Achilles would drag Hectors body around Patroclus' funeral pyre, only furthering to anger his brother. Instead of grieving for their fallen friend together, Achilles tried to drown out his sorrow through anger while Perseus did his grieving alone.

The only time Perseus had been within ten feet of his brother was when a group of Agamemnon's men had tried to get into Achilles' tent to retrieve Brisēís. After watching the two brothers run through Trojan soldiers like they were straw dummies and then getting confirmation in the battle with Hector of the fact that Achilles, like his brother, was apparently invulnerable, the soldiers backed down rather than try their luck against the two sons of Thetis.

The sun had set on the seventh day since the dual between Hector and Achilles and Perseus found himself in a familiar spot as he sat alone on the beach, away from the rest of the soldiers. He had thought his brother would get his anger out and allow the Trojans to reclaim the body of their prince to give him a proper send-off to the Underworld but his brother's stubbornness was proving too much to allow him to do it. Perseus wanted to smack some sense into him but knew how close Patroclus and Achilles were. He also grieved for their fallen friend but they had had their revenge and now it was time to allow Priam and his family to grieve for their loved one.

As he sat on the beach, he heard the soft thudding of graceful footsteps coming from behind him. He could sense they were not coming to attack so he kept his gaze on the sea in front of him.

The figure sat down a foot or two away from him in the sand.

"You are wiser than your brother." A feminine voice said beside him.

Perseus turned to gaze at his company and noticed woman with a regal looking face and long plaited dark hair that hung down her back. He couldn't deny she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What caught his eye were the stormy grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing him as she looked at him.

Perseus stood up only to drop to a knee in a bow, "Lady Athena," He said respectfully. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Athena gestured for him to return to his previous position before she looked at him seriously, "I am sure you know that I support you and the Greeks in this war but I am here to tell you it is time to return the body of Hector to his family."

Perseus looked at the goddess slightly confused, "You surely must not know but I have no part in my brother's actions. While I wanted revenge for our fallen brother as much as him, I tried to convince him to return Hector's body already. Perhaps it is he who you should be speaking to."

Athena gave him a small smile before shaking her head, "No, I am here speaking to exactly who I mean to. I am sure you know how closely we gods have been watching this conflict and have seen everything since the first Trojan fell to your spear on the shores of Troy years ago. I came to you because only you can convince your brother to do the honorable thing and allow the Trojans to finally give Hector his final rites."

Perseus looked at the goddess for a second before he sighed, "My brother is stubborn and refuses to listen to reason. I may not agree with him but I will not force him to do anything, on a request from a goddess or not."

Athena nodded as she listened before shaking her head, "He will listen to you. You are the wiser of the two and he knows that. You will have to reason with him to convince him but I am quite sure you can change his mind. He has had his revenge and now he needs to realize that sometimes you simply have to let things go in order to move past it. If he doesn't, a number of gods will not try to reason with him and will take their revenge on your army."

Perseus looked at the goddess incredulously, "I am simply supposed to tell him to bring Hector back to walls of Troy?"

"Tonight Hermes will be bringing Priam to try to convince your brother to let him have his son. I know he will not listen unless you are there to let him know he needs to." She explained.

Perseus raised an eyebrow but nodded after a minute, "Very well, I will do what I can. If I may ask, why do you care about Hector if you support us in this war?"

"For the same reason you do not approve. Achilles has had his revenge and now it is time to allow Priam to have his son. I may want Troy to fall but this will only serve to taint the legend of this war's two greatest heroes. You and your brother will be remembered for eons and if Achilles does not submit to Priam's wishes, then both your names will be dishonored by his actions. When your brother returns the body of Hector, send him to the beach to meet your mother. She has had my half-brother forge him a gift that will help to win this war." Athena answered before standing up. Her body began to glow as Perseus watched her turn into her true form before teleporting off the beach.

Perseus' eyes widened a bit as he watched an Olympian turn into their true form for the first time. He had to admit, it was impressive. Not something most demigods get to witness but the immortality his grandfather gave him allowed him to see gods in their true form even if he wasn't fully immortal himself.

Perseus sighed and began to walk down the beach, not looking forward to the coming conversation with his brother and then with Priam and the messenger god Hermes.


	6. Chapter 6

Perseus sat in the shadows of the Greek camp, his brother's tent was sitting about a dozen yards away as he waited to the messenger god to show up with the King of Troy. He decided he would wait for their arrival to speak to his brother, hoping the sight of Hector's grieving father would perhaps help to quell his brother's stubborn nature.

He was a bit surprised to have the Goddess of Wisdom herself appear to him but knew the logic to her words; they were the exact ones on his mind for the past week.

A chariot was seen in the distance, passing through the Greek camp unchecked confirming to him that this was indeed Priam and Hermes was using his magic to make them pass unseen by the Greek soldiers.

The chariot stopped a few yards away from Achilles' tent and two riders stepped off, one dressed in a dark cloak that obscured the identity of its owner's face; Priam, King of Troy. A brave man to walk into their camp, escorted by an Olympian God or not.

The second did not hide his face. Dressed in a tunic with winged sandals on his feet and carrying a caduceus in the form of staff, Hermes, the God of Messengers stood by the king's side.

The duo approached the tent as Perseus stepped out of the shadows, making his presence known to the two visitors.

Priam took a step back at the sight of the second son of Thetis; a man who had killed hundreds of his men in this war and shown just how ruthless he could be with his display in front of the walls of Troy.

"Do not be alarmed King of Troy, I am not your enemy at the moment. I come to aide you in your quest for the retrieval of your son's body." Perseus said so the King of Troy.

Priam seemed a bit taken aback by his words.

"You are? Why?"

Perseus gave him a bit of a harsh look before softening a bit, "Your son was a good man, the best Troy had. While I do not regret his death, he deserves the respect and rites of a hero of Troy. I have tried to convince my brother to return his body but his anger and stubbornness make it a difficult task. You will need me if you are to convince him to submit to your wishes."

Priam nodded his head slowly, "Then I must thank you for your efforts. I just want a chance to give my son the funeral rites he deserves."

Perseus gave the king a curt nod before turning to Hermes, bowing his head a bit.

"Perseus," Hermes said acknowledging the demigod before gesturing for Priam to enter the tent. Perseus waited a moment before he followed the king inside while Hermes waited at the entrance.

Achilles looked up in surprise, "Priam, you have a lot of nerve entering my tent by yourself." He growled.

Before Priam could respond, Perseus entered the tent causing Achilles' face to redden in anger.

"You dare bring him here without my knowledge!" He hissed at his brother who narrowed his eyes.

"Enough Achilles! You are being a child. Sit down and shut up and listen to what the man has to say," Perseus growled back angrily.

"Brisēís," Priam said in shock.

Brisēís stood up and embraced her uncle before returning to her lover's side.

Priam seemed surprised at seeing his niece in the tent of Achilles, apparently not being held against her will. He quickly shook it off and turned to man to whom he came to speak with.

"You are a brave man. I could have your head on a spit in the blink of an eye." Achilles said looking at Priam through narrowed eyes.

"Do you really think death frightens me now? I watched my eldest son die, watched you drag his body behind your chariot. Give him back to me, please. He deserves a proper burial, you know that. Give him to me." Priam pleaded back, the look in eyes showing one of a broken man.

"He killed Patroclus, a man who meant more to me than anyone outside of my brother." Achilles said shaking his head and glancing at Perseus who remained stoic but his eyes flashed with a bit of annoyance.

"He thought it was you. How many friends have you killed? How many sons and fathers and brothers and husbands? How many, brave Achilles?" Priam replied back, his voice pleading for Achilles to listen to reason.

Achilles opened his mouth to reply and the look in his eyes told Perseus he was still going to refuse which caused Perseus to growl at his brother's stubbornness.

"Enough brother! The man does not ask too much. What if it was I who was slain and my body desecrated by my enemy dragging it behind his chariot for days? Would you not be in his place? I know your anger and your pain but this does nothing to heal it. No action will bring our brother back to us just as no action will bring his son back to him. They did not disrespect the body of Patroclus. They allowed us to give him a proper funeral that was tainted by your actions. Give him his son and do it now!" Perseus snapped back with barely restrained anger.

Achilles stared at his brother for a moment, then turning to Brisēís whose eyes were pleading for her lover to agree.

Finally the son of Thetis looked back at Priam.

"Take him. My brother's words are wise and he is correct. No Greek will stop you on your return to Troy."

Priam closed his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath, "Thank you." He said softly.

Priam got up and was about to leave the tent when Achilles spoke again.

"Wait."

Priam stopped to look at the son of Thetis in question.

Achilles turned to Brisēís. "Go with your uncle. Return to your home."

Brisēís looked at him in shock, "You want me to leave?"

Achilles shook his head slowly, "I don't but I cannot leave you in danger. Agamemnon will not stop in his quest to reclaim you. You will be safe with your uncle, inside your home."

Brisēís looked at her lover in disbelief before nodding numbly as she stood up, glancing back at Achilles one last time before following Priam out of the tent.

Perseus gave his brother a nod of approval before following the duo out to where Hermes was waiting for them.

Priam turned to Perseus, "Thank you for convincing him to return the body of my son. Your legendary skill is only outmatched by your honor. I am in your debt."

Perseus shook his head, "It was only the proper thing to do. Your son may have been my enemy in this war but a worthy and skilled warrior he was; one who I would fight beside any day if the circumstances had been different."

Priam nodded gratefully and turned to leave before Perseus spoke again.

"Give your son a funeral befitting a man of his position. No Greek will attack your city for the next seven days, you have my word."

Priam nodded gratefully, "Thank you."

Hermes gave Perseus a nod of appreciation before leading Brisēís and Priam to their chariot as Perseus watched them retreat back towards the city of Troy.

Perseus walked back into the tent, finding Achilles sitting at the end of the bed with a thoughtful face.

"Come brother. Mother is meeting us at the beach." Perseus said standing at the entrance of the tent.

Achilles got up without a word and followed his brother out of the tent. As they walked Perseus put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You did the right thing. You had your revenge and now is the time to let go."

Achilles was silent for a moment as they continued walking before slowly nodding, "I am sorry for not listening to you. I should have been grieving for Patroclus with you and not leaving you to do so alone."

Perseus nodded his head slowly, "All is forgiven brother, all is forgiven."

As they reached the beach, Thetis was there waiting for them. She immediately pulled both her sons into hugs knowing the loss of their friend had wounded them both deeply.

When the goddess pulled back from embracing her sons she snapped her fingers, armor appearing on the body of Achilles with a shield strapped to his back.

Achilles pulled it off his back and examined it closely, his brother joining him as the gazed at the detailed engravings on the bronze and celestial bronze alloyed shield.

Starting at the shield's center and in layers outwards were depictions of what they could only assume was meant to be a physical encapsulation of the entire world.

In the center was the earth, sky and sea, the sun, the moon and the constellations. The second layer was comprised of two beautiful cities full of people; in one a wedding and a law case taking place and the other city is besieged by one feuding army and the other it showed an ambush and battle.

Going outward in layers were images of a field being ploughed for the third time; a king's estate where the harvest is being reaped; a vineyard with grape pickers; a herd of straight-horned cattle, the lead bull had been attacked by a pair of savage lions which the herdsmen and their dogs are trying to beat off; a picture of a sheep farm; a dancing-floor where young men and women are dancing; and lastly the great stream of ocean.

Thetis watched her sons gaze at the shield in awe and couldn't help but smile. The shield truly was one of the greatest things the god of the forge had ever created.

Finally Achilles broke his gaze from the shield and looked up at his mother, "Why did you have this made for me?"

Thetis smiled, "It is some of the greatest work Hephaestus has ever created and it will help turn this war in your favor. No Trojan will be your match as you and your brother lead your brethren into this war, toppling Troy and achieving honors no other hero can match."

Achilles smiled and glanced at his brother who was nodding his head in agreement. Achilles turned back to his mother questioningly.

"Where is matching armor for my brother then?"

Thetis frowned, "I could only convince the forge god to craft one set of armor. Your brother still has the armor I had made for him…" She said before Perseus cut her off.

"I do not need armor brother. I need you at my side and no foe will stand up to the might of the sons of Thetis. We shall take the city of Troy by the speed of our feet and skill of our blades. This gift is for you, take it and help us make ourselves the stuff of legends; the stories fathers tell their sons when their sons ask who were the greatest warriors to walk this world."

Thetis looked at her son Perseus with pride gleaming in her pale green eyes. She looked at Achilles and nodded to his brothers words.

"Let the Trojans have the time to grieve at the loss of their greatest man. But when they have had their time, show them why it is Hector could not stand toe to toe with either of you." She said seriously.

Achilles nodded his head before Thetis put a hand on each of her sons' cheeks.

"You two have made me incredibly proud and continue to do so every single day. Go, grieve for your fallen friend together and prepare yourselves for your next assault on Troy. Make it one that shall never be forgotten." She said before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

The fallout from Perseus' deal with Priam as well as Achilles letting Brisēís return to her city had not gone over as smoothly as they would have hoped, not that they cared. When Perseus informed the leaders of the Greek army of giving Priam his word on the seven day truce, Agamemnon had blown up, declaring Perseus did not have the authority to make any such deal and had ordered the rest of the Greek kings to rally their men to attack Troy while they were vulnerable.

To his utter shock, not a single one moved from their spots. They had all seen the disrespect Achilles had given the body of the Trojan heir and agreed with Perseus' decision. As he was leaving the tent in which the Greek kings were assembled, Perseus casually told Agamemnon that he could have Brisēís back.

All he had to do was break into the city of Troy and reclaim his prize himself.

The night prior, Thetis had visited her son Perseus to let him know the Amazons were a day away from reaching Troy and would likely attack the Greek camp the minute they stepped off their ships.

That is why Perseus was currently a mile out in the sea on the Myrmidon ship by himself. Since he and his brother did not agree on how to handle this, Perseus decided he would try a different approach by himself.

As he watched the Amazonian ships come into view, he hoisted a white flag up by the ship's sails, signaling he would not attack.

Slowly but surely the Amazon's fleet of a half-dozen ships came to a stop a few hundred feet from his ship while a single one, the most elaborately designed of the ships continued until coming to a stop twenty feet away from the Myrmidon ship.

"What do you want?" One of the Amazons yelled, looking at Perseus with disgust.

"Just a word with Penthesilea." Perseus yelled back.

The Amazon scoffed but was quickly silenced when a regal looking woman in armor appeared at her side.

"Who are you and why do you wish to speak with me?" Penthesilea asked.

"I simply need a moment of your time. Should you decide you do not wish to hear any more of what I have to say, I will not stand in your way from finishing the trip to Troy." Perseus replied back.

Penthesilea was silent for a minute before nodding, "Bring your ship closer and we may speak."

Perseus nodded as his ship lurched forward, coming to a stop about ten feet from the Amazon Queen's.

Perseus stepped to the railing of his ship before the sea shot up and created a walkway between the two ships, Perseus using it to bridge the distance and board the Amazon's ship.

The minute he stepped aboard, a half-dozen Amazon spears were leveled at his chest.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "This would not be a good decision on your part."

One of the Amazons stepped forward and pressed her spear into Perseus' throat, "And why would that be, male?" She spat.

Perseus smirked a bit before stepping forward, forcing the spear into his skin where the tip snapped, leaving everyone aboard the ship gaping.

"Because it will lead to unpleasant things for all of you. I came here for a word, now can we parley or would you like to fight?" He asked calmly.

"What do you want? And who are you?" Penthesilea asked harshly but gestured for the Amazon's to lower their weapons which they grudgingly did.

"I am Perseus, son of Thetis and brother to Achilles." He replied calmly. "And I am here to convince you to return to your home."

One of the Amazon's raised their spear again and put to Perseus' chest.

"You lie. Only a son of Poseidon would have such control of water."

In the blink of an eye Perseus grabbed the spear, wrenching it from the girl's grasp before spinning as he dropped into a crouch, swinging the spear through the Amazon's legs and knocking her to the ground. Perseus put the spear to her throat, "I am who I say I am, I swear it on the Styx. Call me otherwise again and this meeting will be anything but peaceful." He spat as thunder rumbled.

The Amazons' eyes widened before Penthesilea spoke up, "Enough! I care not for who you are. We have made a deal with Priam and are going to the aide of Troy."

Perseus pulled the spear back and tossed it another one of the Amazon's before turning back to Penthesilea.

"And what deal was that? I am here for your benefit. Troy is on the ropes. The city will fall soon and I only wish to spare your people from joining the losing side of the conflict."

Penthesilea glared at the young demigod. "He has promised my people a vast amount of wealth for our aide in the war."

Perseus nodded, "And what if I offer you more?"

Penthesilea shook her head, "We will not fight the people we agreed to aide."

Perseus nodded, "I am not asking you to join the Greeks. I simply wish to give you what Priam has offered you to take your people and sail home. I know the Amazon's are great warriors but even you cannot change the outcome. The great Trojan Prince Hector has fallen and now their army is leaderless. Bringing your people into the war would only lead to the deaths of your people as well as a number of Greeks."

Penthesilea looked at him suspiciously, "You do not even know how much he offered for our aide. How can you promise to match it?"

He smirked a bit, "Send one of your people onto my ship. Below the deck is a vast amount of wealth. Take me up on my offer and it is yours, all of it. Troy is struggling. We have decimated the surrounding towns and villages. Whatever Priam promised you will not be as much as I am."

Penthesilea was silent for a moment before gesturing for one of the Amazon's to his ship. Without a word, the sea rose up again to create a bridge between the two ships. The Amazon looked unsure but a glare from her Queen quickly convinced her to continue on.

The girl walked over to the Myrmidon ship and went below deck, disappearing for a full five minutes before coming back up and back over to the Amazon ship. Her eyes were wide and face was clearly stricken with disbelief.

"And?" Penthesilea asked.

The Amazon nodded slowly, "I don't think I have ever seen so much wealth in one place. That is far more than we have been promised by the Trojans."

Penthesilea turned back to Perseus suspiciously again, "You would simply give it to us to go home when even by your own words our aide cannot change the outcome of this war. Why?"

"I have been here for years; years fighting a war over one woman and some puny little prince who fell in love. I want to go home. I want this to end. The Amazon's would undoubtedly be a great help to Troy. I am still convinced Troy would fall, the prophet Calchas said it would as long as my brother and I fought. But your people would make it harder, make this war last longer. I do not wish to see the Amazon's be trapped inside Troy when we break through the walls and I do not wish to lose any of my brethren to Amazon's blades. I care not for wealth. This wealth is but half of what we have accumulated by raiding the towns surrounding Troy. I would trade it all for this cursed war to end even one day sooner." He said tiredly.

Penthesilea listened intently to his reasons before nodding, "Return to your ship. I must speak with my people in private. We will inform you of our answer within the hour."

Perseus nodded turning back and willing his ship a little closer before running and jumping the distance between the two ships, leaving a number of the Amazons gaping until they were snapped out of it by Penthesilea ordering them to sail the ship back to their comrades a few hundred feet back.

Perseus waited aboard his ship, hoping Penthesilea took him up on his offer. What he didn't tell her was that if she refused, he had every intention of sinking as many of their ships as he could before they could reach the shores of Troy. That would not have been received as well by the proud Amazons as an offer of a vast amount of gold.

Of course none of that gold belonged to him or his people. No, this would be a good chunk of the wealth Agamemnon had recovered in this war. Even if Hermes was supporting the Trojans, he imagined the god of thieves would have been proud of his work.

He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the Amazon's ships began sailing in his direction. He smiled, they had taken his offer and he had killed two birds with one stone; kept the Amazon's from reinforcing the Trojans and undoubtedly caused an amusing temper tantrum from Agamemnon when he discovers his spoils were stolen.

The same Amazon ship stopped with only a small distance separating the two ships. A large plank was plopped down connecting the two ships to each other. Penthesilea was the first to step across a satisfied smile on her face.

"We have accepted your offer son of Thetis. As long as you stay true to your word, we will take your offer and sail from Troy immediately."

Perseus smiled and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you Queen Penthesilea. I promise my offer was quite genuine as the gold and other treasures below are yours as soon as you can get them onto your ship."

Penthesilea nodded then looked at him curiously again, "How did you know we would be arriving today?

"My mother. She let me know you would be arriving today. My brother and I disagreed on what to do so she let me know and not him."

Penthesilea raised an eyebrow, "And what was his solution?"

Perseus frowned, "To let you come and cut you off before you could reach the city of Troy."

The queen's eyes widened, "And you would rather pay more wealth than any man could wish for just to save our lives?"

Perseus nodded. "I have killed hundreds of men in this war, if not more. While I do not regret any of them, the Amazons do not need to be added to that list. No, I would pay whatever it took to have your people return home instead of having you be killed, stuck inside Troy when the walls are finally breached. Your people need not fall in this war like that of Troy's."

Penthesilea looked at Perseus in surprise for a moment before nodding, "Then I must thank you for doing what you could to help my people. You have made a friend of the Amazons today son of Thetis. I shall make sure it is not forgotten by my people."

"Thank you, a powerful friend to have and for that I am grateful." Perseus said respectfully as he watched the Amazons load the last of the gold and other treasure onto their ship.

As the final Amazon made their way back over to their ship, Penthesilea offered her hand to Perseus who took it happily.

"A pleasure doing business with you Perseus."

Perseus smiled back, "I assure you the pleasure was all mine my lady."

The Amazon Queen gave him an amused smile before stepping onto the plank and walking back over to the ship. The plank followed her before the Amazons began to ready their ship for the return trip.

Perseus willed his ship to begin moving back towards Troy, a smirk on his face when he thought about the Amazon's sailing away with most of Agamemnon's war spoils.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite single-handedly stopping the Amazons from coming to the aide of the Trojans, things quickly turned downhill for the Greeks. The day the funeral for Prince Hector ended, a plague had hit the Greek army, killing of many while leaving hundreds unable to fight. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Perseus knew his brother was most likely to blame. He had desecrated the body of Hector and now Apollo was seeking revenge against the Greeks, even if Perseus and Achilles could not be affected due to their partial immortality.

Despite numerous offerings and sacrifices to the sun god, the affliction running through the Greek camp continued. Finally Perseus and Achilles rallied every able bodied man they could for an assault on Troy in hopes of taking the city before the illness could wreak any more damage to their men.

The brothers along with Odysseus and Ajax led an army of less than five hundred Greeks to the walls of Troy where an army of a couple hundred more Trojans came out to meet them head on.

Perseus saw that his men were doing well against the Trojans, but he saw that the Trojans left flank was the strongest.

He threw his shield on his back and charged towards the left flank of the Trojan army which seemed to be doing the best against the Greeks.

The first Trojan to notice the single Greek soldier charging did so a moment too late. He opened his mouth but no sound left his lips before he was slain with a quick hack of Perseus' blade as the demigod charged past his falling body and collided with two other Trojans, sending them flying sideways into their fellow soldiers.

His shield was pulled from his back in the blink of an eye as the Trojans recovered to attack. He had never felt his senses so sharp. It was as if he could feel everything around him, the fear coming from the suddenly nervous Trojans; the soft breeze that was blowing; the sound of shields being raised and swords drawn. Time seemed to slow for the demigod as the first Trojan attacked making it all too easy for him.

The Trojan raised his blade as the demigod moved effortlessly his blade traveling faster than eyes could follow as he plunged it into the soldier's stomach. Without a glance, his shield was raised towards his back, blocking a Trojan spear behind him as he pulled his sword free, Trojan blood splattering over anyone close as the blade came around in a deadly arc, the tip going just deep enough to slit the throat of the attacker with a spear.

A slight tingle on the back of his neck caused the demigod to drop into a slight crouch as a sword passed just over his head, slicing the green plume off his helm as he body twisted, his sword coming across the attacking Trojan's chest and cutting through the breastplate and into the flesh.

His shield followed the arc of the sword, catching the Trojan in the chest and knocking his back into his comrade as Perseus stood straight up, twisting to avoid another blade as his eyes flashed and he sprang into offense.

His movements were lightning fast as he drove his blade through the throat of a shocked enemy. He spun out of the way as a spear glanced off his side and was driven into another Trojan as the attacker couldn't slow his momentum in time. A sword came down, snapping the spear in half at the shaft before the same weapon was swiped across the Trojan's stomach, emptying the contents onto the battlefield.

Time seemed to come out of its freeze as the Trojans back up warily, the sight of their comrades dead so quickly at the hands of a single Greek striking fear into their hearts.

The break gave Perseus a chance to glance at the battle going on around him. He saw the Greeks continuing to push the Trojans back. A number of different breaks in the Trojans lines were sending the army into chaos as the Greeks ravaged the troops in those spots.

As he glanced around, he suddenly saw a red flash. A bulky men with a broad sword appeared. Perseus could tell that it was a god, he tried to recall which one was it from his mother's teaching. He suddenly realized that it was Ares. He ran towards Achilles, but was blocked by a force, he could see some other Greek soldiers simultaneously been block by the force. It circled around Ares and Achilles.

While Percy was trying to use his own godly energy to break through the force field, Achilles charged forward and engaged himself with the god. He swung at Ares' head expecting him to duck or dodge as people he fought usually does, but Ares blocked Achilles' strike with brute godly strength. Achilles stumbled a bit, and Ares used the chance to lash out a flurry of attack. Achilles was fast, but the small advantage he gave Ares was enough for Ares to gain the upper hand.

Ares brought the sword in a down arc, trying to slash Achilles into two halves, but Achilles rolled to the side and swiped Ares off his legs. Ares was a smart fighter and rolled backward to lessen the impact and give him time, but Achilles gave him no chance. He let loose a flurry of attacks, making Achilles on offensive for the first time.

The two warriors fought for another few minutes. Suddenly, Achilles and Ares was held in a sword lock, both trying to overpower each other, but they were about the same on strength department.

Perseus finally broke through the godly force field, but before he could aid his brother, a golden arrow flew and hit Achilles on the left heel.

Perseus' heart dropped when he laid eyes on the golden arrow sticking out of his brother's left heel.

Achilles dropped to the ground just as Perseus reached him, sliding onto his knees as he pulled his brother's head into his lap.

Achilles' eyes were wide as realization dawned on him that he was the brother who would fall and this was the moment. His life was in its fleeting moments.

"Hold on Achilles. I'll get some nectar and ambrosia. We can fix this." Perseus said panicking.

He tried to stand up but Achilles grasped his forearm tightly, staring into his brother's eyes.

"We both know it won't help." He grunted out as blood poured from his heel.

"No. I can't lose you. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to die." Perseus pleaded.

Achilles gripped his brother's forearm tighter.

"No. You are supposed to live. Do not follow me brother. When the time is right, we will meet again and you can regale me with the stories of your adventures. Promise me brother. Promise me you won't throw your life way."

Perseus stared at his brother wanting nothing more than to tell him no. He didn't notice the twice reinforced army of Myrmidons protecting the two brothers as Achilles died slowly on the battlefield.

Finally he nodded his head, "I promise. I won't. Troy will burn for this though. No Trojan shall escape my wrath as I burn this city to ashes." He grunted trying to keep his emotions in check.

Achilles gave him a pained smile. "Good. Finish what we started so they shall remember the two brothers, the sons of Thetis for eternity as the conquerors of the city of Troy."

Perseus nodded as he gripped his brother's forearm in a death grip. Achilles could feel his vision darkening as he looked into his brother's eyes again.

"I have no regrets brother. A better life could not have been lived than one at your side. Go and make a life for yourself before you join me in eternity. Take my armor and shield so that we may continue to fight on together, past the city of Troy until all know the names of the sons of Thetis."

Perseus nodded slowly as the first tear appeared in his eye as Achilles closed his eyes, his final breath taken as he descended into the realm of Hades.

Perseus felt his brother's body go limp as the grief was suddenly replaced with unimaginable rage, a thirst for vengeance that had to be quenched.

Perseus slowly laid his brother's body down gently on the ground. He grabbed Achilles' sword and shield. His eyes snapped towards the grief stricken Eudoros who stumbled back in fear a bit as he saw the glowing sea green eyes of his one remaining commander.

"No one touches his body until I return." Perseus snapped at the fearful Myrmidon.

"O…O…Of course my lord." Eudoros stuttered out nervously.

Perseus walked through the stunned Greeks as he laid on the Trojans who were still battling the majority of the Greeks.

Perseus just stared at the gods with so much hatred the Olympian God actually flinched before vanishing from his spot.

That is when Perseus snapped.

He barreled forward, running past his allies and into the Trojan lines. His brother's blade was an arc of nothing but pain and death as one Trojan after another fell to the blade. Blood covered the body of the grief stricken demigod within minutes as more and more bodies were left in the wake of his death march.

He was too lost in his own rage to notice the whipping winds and rain that came down in sheets. Trojans began to flee but he pursued them. Soon the retreat was sounded by the Trojan army as none could move or see in the violent storm that had descended on the battlefield.

Perseus surged forward, cutting off close to a hundred Trojans as the gates of the city closed before he could enter.

The rain was pouring down so hard that visibility only extended a few feet ahead of anyone.

One of the braver Trojan soldiers stepped forward until he vanished from sight trying to get back to his city. The remaining Trojans waited to see if it was clear to walk forward. The next took a step forward until he jumped back as the head of their ally rolled back at their feet.

Without a chance to prepare, Perseus jumped forward, his brother's blade driven into the chest of a Trojan before it was whipped out, swung in a wide arc, severing the head of another. The Trojans backed up but were trapped by the army of Greeks behind them.

An enraged son of Thetis in front of them and an army of Greeks behind soon decided the fate of the Trojans. From the walls of Troy, the soldiers could hear the screams of their fellow Trojans but none dared leave the city and the rain obstructed their view to help through archery support.

Soon the rain stopped as the Trojans looked down at the battlefield in horror. Every one of their men lay dead in front of them. An army of Greeks stood behind the son of Thetis who scanned the wall until he found his target. He snatched up the severed head of a Trojan and hurled it at the top of the walls where it bounced off the chest of the pale white and wide-eyed Prince Paris.

"For killing my brother, Troy will be burned to nothing but ashes. No soul will survive this war as we wipe the very existence of Troy from the world. All that will be left of your people is the charred remains and the tale of how the pathetic Prince Paris doomed his father's kingdom for the love of one slut. Enjoy your final days Trojans, they are now dwindling." Perseus bellowed.

The Trojan soldiers raised bows to attack when Perseus stomped his foot, the multiple large puddles of water shot up before he made a violent sweeping motion as the waters surged up the walls of Troy knocking every soldier off their feet.

When the Trojans recovered to attack, the Greeks and Perseus were already out of firing range.

Perseus made his way over to the dead body of his brother still being guarded by his men. Perseus gently scooped up the limp body as the rage left his body only to be replaced by unimaginable grief. Without a word to anyone, the son of Thetis dissolved into mist with his brother in his arms leaving the army of Greeks, including his men gaping at the empty place he had been standing.

Perseus reappeared on the shores of the sea, far away from the Greek camp, where he collapsed onto his knees with Achilles' body still in his arms.

That is when the son of Thetis finally broke down, the grief too much to carry even on his hardened shoulders. He sat on his knees weeping for the loss of his brother before warm arms wrapped around him from behind. The familiar scent of his mother reached his nose as he continued to grieve while she did the same.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours that the mother and son wept for the fallen demigod still being tightly held in the arms of Perseus.

Finally Perseus reined in his emotions enough to speak.

"I'm sorry. It should have been me." He whispered.

The next thing he felt was a sharp pain on his cheek. He looked up his mother's red eyes that were full of anger.

"Don't you dare say something that foolish again." I have lost one of my sons today and I will not lose another. We will grieve for your brother as we should. He would hit you himself if he heard you say something that foolish. He loved you more than anyone else on this planet."

Perseus nodded but it did nothing to ease the pain in his heart.

Gently his mother pulled the body of his brother from his grasp and tenderly laid it down in the sand. She turned back to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You will not give your life away in your quest for vengeance. I had two perfect sons. One is now lost but I will not allow the other to throw his life away due to grief. Your brother would never forgive you if you died trying to avenge him. We will grieve and then you will return to your men. You will lead them to Troy and burn it to the ground in the honor of your brother." Thetis said still hugging him tightly.

Slowly Perseus pulled back from his mother, his emotions in check much better now.

"I will mother. I swear it. Troy will burn for this, none more painfully than that coward prince. I will tear every monument to those cursed gods Apollo and Ares to the ground."

Thetis nodded, her own eyes burning with hatred for the sun god and war god.

"Stay here. Grieve for your brother as long as you need to. When you are ready, you will return to your camp and then it will be time to finish this city once and for all. When the war is over, we will have a proper funeral for your brother. You will come home after this war and we will discuss what happens next in your life. But you must survive this war. If not for me, then do it for your brother." Thetis said firmly.

Perseus nodded as the goddess planted a soft kiss on his forehead before placing a hand on Achilles' body as they both vanished into a blue light.

In the place of his body was his armor, shield and sword, his mother's message quite clear as he stripped off his armor and replaced it with his brother's. Once he had replaced his armor with his brother's, he sat back down in the sand to continue grieving for his brother.

For three days straight Perseus stayed on that beach. His mother would stop by occasionally with food that he barely ate. But as the sun set on the third day, his grief has slowly changed into his thirst for vengeance.

He was about to get up when he heard the familiar thud of graceful footsteps on the sand behind him.

"And what can I do for the mighty Olympian Council today?" He growled knowing who this was.

Athena's eyes widened at his words and the fact he knew it was her before they narrowed at his tone. After a minute she softened knowing his reason for hating the council.

She silently sat down beside him on the sand as he waited for her to speak.

"Your time to revenge draws near. I have given Odysseus the means to get inside the walls of Troy." Athena told him.

Perseus didn't even glance at her, "And what might that be?"

"The Trojans are scared. They think they angered Poseidon by killing your brother. They think the storm that followed in your wake as well as your unexplainable control of power over water was the result of angering Poseidon. They sacrifice to him daily but he continues to send storms at their city at my request while the plague is killing off your men. The Greeks are in the process of building a giant wooden horse to leave behind as the sail home." Athena explained looking at him curiously.

Perseus looked at the goddess for the first time, "It is a trick. You want us to use it to get inside the city considering the Trojans wouldn't dare refuse a tribute to Poseidon right now."

Athena looked shocked at the speed in which he figured out her idea. Slowly she nodded her head.

"They need you though. The men will not fight without you."

Perseus nodded numbly, "I will fight. Anything to see Troy burn."

Athena nodded and stood up looking relieved at how easily he was willing to fight. She was about to flash out when Perseus spoke again.

"Are you not curious?"

Athena stopped realizing what he was asking.

"I have my theories but no others on the council have thought the same. It is not my place to ask so I will not. I can recognize a wise and skilled warrior when I see one, regardless of who his parentage is. Good luck in this war Perseus, perhaps we shall cross paths again in your lifetime." She said before vanishing in a golden light.

Perseus closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath before standing up and walking towards the Greek camp where he planned to make sure no one ever forgot what happened to Troy for daring to kill one of the sons of Thetis.

The plan was simple enough, stick their best fighters inside the wooden horse while the rest of the Greek army pretended to sail away only to return when the sun was set and Troy was celebrating their victory.

No one save for Odysseus had spoken to Perseus since he disappeared from the battlefield with the body of his brother. Whispers and rumors were being spread through the Greek army about him being a god or having the help of a god. Only Odysseus and Eudoros knew the truth, but they played their part like good friends and acted just as confused and suspicious as the rest. Eudoros was a son of Hermes who thought Perseus was a son of Thetis like his brother. Odysseus was a clear sighted mortal who had grown up around demigods and was well aware of how many there were within the Greek army including Perseus and his brother.

No one knew the truth about his father and that was not going to change now that one of the four people who the truth was dead.

Well, five counting Athena but she seemed like she was going to keep his secret to herself. He did find it slightly humorous that none of the council put it together. He guessed Ares knew but was too embarrassed by his failure years earlier to admit he had lied and not killed Perseus when he was a mere child.

Soon the men chosen were preparing to get inside the horse while the rest were about to sail away until the Trojans took the bait.

Perseus was the first inside, his brother's shield strapped to his back and sword sheathed at his waist. He just wanted to get inside Troy. He was going to get his revenge. He honestly cared little for the city or its fate. He wanted one person and one person only; Paris.

He had plans on how to dispose of the prince of Troy. Only his closest and most trusted men were told and given their own mission once inside the city.

Soon the men inside were silent. Waiting for the Trojans to inspect their camp and hopefully fall for their trap. The hours dragged on endlessly. The men made quiet chatter but Perseus remained silent. That was until a few of the men began discussing their plans for the women of Troy once they got inside.

All the occupants of the horse fell silent when he cleared his throat.

"Be warned. I have my own plans once I get inside the city of Troy but the first person I see raping a woman will be leaving Troy without one of the their most prized appendages."

The occupants were in shocked silence before the majority began to argue vehemently with his words but he again silenced them as he slammed his fist into the side of the horse, nearly cracking the wood.

"I care not for your opinions or reasons. For those who think they can stop me, then you shall see what happens when you cross the one remaining son of Thetis. I am simply giving you fair warning. I was raised by a mother who detests that vile act and if I see it, I shall strike you down regardless of your position. If you can do it out of my sight, then good for you but you have been warned. I would be watchful of your steps in my presence. I have lost my brother and I thirst for blood and blood in general. Test me and you shall see how little I care about whether you are a Greek or a Trojan."

The occupants were silent.

"You're a demigod!" Agamemnon yelled.

Perseus simply nodded, "I am. Ask my brother Eudoros. He has met my mother and can attest to my parentage. How else did I command the water as well as disappear from the battlefield?"

The group turned to said son of Hermes who nodded, "Aye, he speaks the truth. His mother is the goddess Thetis, raised by Queen Hera herself. Challenge him is challenging his mother and that is challenging the vengeful Queen of the Heavens. I wish any luck if they are foolish enough to take that fatal path."

The group was silent again. Perseus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I am sorry for the past few days. I know Achilles meant a great deal to you as well. I simply needed some time to grieve myself."

Eudoros gave him a small smile; "It is nothing my lord…" he started before Perseus smacked the back of his head.

"You are like a brother to me, the closest thing to one I have left. You will call me Perseus or brother, certainly not lord."

Eudoros smiled a bit, "As you wish brother Perseus."

The men fell silent yet again. This time for good as night descended onto Troy. While many were not pleased with his words, none dared speak against the demigod. They had seen what he could do and it was downright horrifying if it was being done to you.

The hours passed late into the night. A gap in the wood at the top of the horse allowed Perseus to watch the moon, giving him a rough estimate of the time. Around midnight, voices could be heard approaching the wooden horse.

"You heard what Cassandra said. This is a trick of some kind. We should tear it down and return to the city." One of the Trojan soldiers said to his comrade.

The second, who appeared to be in charge, scoffed.

"King Priam said we are to accept this offering. Perhaps this will quell the sea god's anger. He has been relentless in the storms since the death of Achilles. Now push it into the city. Make haste! We are missing our victory celebration."

Soon the wooden horse began to move, the men inside completely silent as the Trojan's brought their doom into their city with smiles on their faces.

Once inside the city, the celebration going on was quite obvious but the Greeks waited. They waited for hours until the early hours of the morning when the party had died down and the citizens had settled down for the night, most drunk from the night's celebrations.

Odysseus looked around and saw everyone was ready before opening up the latch on the bottom of the horse as the men began quietly slipping out.

"What do you want us to do?" Ajax asked looking at Perseus once everyone was out.

Before he could answer Agamemnon did for him.

"Burn it to the ground! Burn it down!" He bellowed loudly.

A few of the men paused and looked at Perseus who shrugged, "Like he said, burn it down."

Within minutes, the previously quiet city of Troy descended into absolute chaos. Fires began spreading and groggy half-drunk soldiers ran out into the streets trying to rally some kind of defense but it was too late.

Ajax and Odysseus had opened the gates to the city and more Greeks came pouring in.

The Trojans didn't stand a chance.

Perseus for his part walked through the city in silence; he had one mission and one mission alone. He made his way towards the royal palace, home of King Priam and his family.

Any Trojan who stepped in his path was cut down before they had a chance to realize who it was they were fighting.

As he walked, an older looking man fell in front of him. He looked up at Perseus in pure terror.

"Please! Spare me! I am just a priest." The man pleaded.

Perseus was about to walk past the man when he noticed the symbols of the sun and a lyre on his robes making him stop in his tracks.

"Perhaps your precious Lord Apollo will defend you." He snarled as he raised his blade and mercilessly slit the man's throat, spitting on his dying body as he walked away, his anger only growing.

As he reached the royal palace, he could tell from the screams that he was not the first to reach it. He was about to walk in when he saw the son of his friend Ajax chasing beautiful woman before he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into a room.

His fists clenched angrily. This is only delaying his vengeance but he knew his mother would never forgive him if he allowed this to happen if he could stop it.

He followed the young man known as Lesser Ajax into the room where he was trying to hold the woman down while undressing himself.

His anger boiled over as he grabbed the young prince by the hair and threw him across the room.

Lesser Ajax crashed into the wall, getting up with a look of rage on his face until he saw it was Perseus who had stopped him. He paled and shrunk back.

Perseus stalked up the young man, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall as the man feebly struggled.

"Be thankful your father is a friend or I would cut from you the part you dared to use when I told you not to."

Lesser Ajax relaxed a bit but Perseus just slammed him hard against the wall again.

"I did not say you got a pass." He growled as he pressed the flat of his blade to the young man's crotch making him whimper in fear.

Before he could react, Perseus brought his knee up with such power that Lesser Ajax screamed in a painfully high pitched voice before his eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Perseus let the boy's body collapse on the floor before turning back to the horrified woman.

"Run. Get as far from Troy as you can."

"The city is overrun. My family is hiding but it is too late." She replied back shaking in fear.

Perseus raised an eyebrow, "Family?"

The girl nodded, "I am Cassandra, daughter of King Priam."

Perseus pointed his blade at the woman, "Show me. Bring me to your brother Paris and I will spare you and the rest of your family."

Cassandra paled.

"He is my brother." She pleaded.

Perseus' eyes flashed dangerously.

"It is either him or you and then your entire family."

Cassandra was silent until Perseus pressed the blade to her throat, "Choose quickly before I decide for you."

She quickly nodded as Perseus removed the blade. "Go!" He growled.

Cassandra got up and led him out of the room and into the palace. They made their way deeper inside heading into the lower levels until they came to a room that was hidden in the back of what had to be the King's bedroom.

Perseus didn't hesitate. He walked up the door kicking it in as the door exploded apart. Inside the room, the entire royal family was in hiding. Priam stood with his wife Hecuba while Andromache held her child closely. Helen and Paris tried and failed to hide in the corner.

Priam stood up nervously, "Please, Perseus. Just spare the woman."

The young demigod didn't even look at the king.

"I care not for anyone but him." He snarled pointing his blade at Paris who was cowering in a corner.

Perseus walked right up and kicked the prince of Troy in the face knocking him unconscious as he crumpled to the ground.

Helen ran to him but stopped when Perseus' blade was at her throat.

"Do not test me woman. You and your lover have cost me all that mattered to me. I do not kill women but I will make an exception in your case." He spat.

Helen paled and backed up. Perseus stepped forward to grab Paris when a dagger was thrust into his back. He didn't even flinch as Andromache looked at the broken dagger in shock.

"It would be unwise to try and do that again." Perseus said coldly as the Trojan Princess backed away quickly. He turned to the family, "Get out of Troy. They do not come to loot, they come to burn it to the ground and kill all who live here. You will only die in this room."

The entire family paled before Priam stepped up, "We cannot leave. There is an escape tunnel at the other side of the palace but the palace is overrun. We would never make it."

Perseus shook his head, "Then you will all die. Hopefully more quickly than your little bastard son." He said grabbing Paris by the leg and dragging his unconscious body towards the door.

"Please," Andromache begged. "Just take my son to safety. Do not let him die with us down here. He is but a baby."

Perseus stopped at the doorway. His fist clenched around his brother's sword tightly. He had his prize. He had his revenge and all he had to do was walk out. But the child. He was just a baby. He couldn't just leave a child to such a fate.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning around.

"Get rope. Bind your hands, all of you. I will escort you to the tunnel but you are on your own after that." He growled. "When we walk, you are all my prisoners. I am escorting you out to hold for ransom. If you act as anything but my captives, I will kill you myself. But make one move to take Paris from me and I'll kill every one of you without a second thought. He killed my brother and for that he will suffer."

"Achilles killed his brother!" Helen yelled.

Perseus lunged forward and grabbed the former Queen of Sparta by the throat, lifting her clean off her feet.

"Unless you wish to be reunited with your dearest husband, you will not open your mouth again in my presence. I care not for why he did it, only that he did. Hector was a good man and noble warrior. He fell to my brother's rage but he fell in fair duel. He died with honor. My brother made a mistake afterword while lost in grief, something he regretted before his death. A death where Paris cowardly shot him while he wasn't looking. It is not the same. I am offering you all one chance to escape with your lives because that is Hector's child. His father had my respect so I will do him this one final favor." Perseus snarled at Helen whose feet kicked wildly as she struggled to breathe.

He set the struggling woman down on her feet and pushed her away from him.

Perseus turned to Priam, "Is that understood or shall I leave now. Either way, the prince comes with me. Choose wisely."

Priam nodded, "We will do as you say. I would take my son's place but I do not think you would accept my offer."

Perseus shook his head, "No, I will not. I am sorry King Priam but those are my terms."

Priam nodded solemnly as they found some rope in the corner of the room. They all began binding each other's hands until only Andromache was left. She looked at Perseus nervously.

He took the rope from her and gently bound her hands.

"I am sorry for the fate that befell your kingdom. I had no wish to fight in this war but it was my duty as a Greek. Your husband was a good man who did not need to die had Paris been able to keep his hands off a married woman. I hope you are able to find happiness and peace wherever the fates guide you next." He said somewhat quietly.

The princess looked up at him in shock for a second as he finished binding her hands. She quickly leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"My husband spoke highly of your honor. I am happy to see he was not mistaken. Thank you." Andromache said softly.

Perseus nodded and picked up Paris' unconscious body and threw it over his should before gesturing Priam up to his side.

"Lead the way. Stay by my side and fall behind me if we see any Greeks."

Priam nodded and began walking. The group quickly made their way through hallways, up some stairs and then down. Perseus thought they would make it unseen when two Greek soldiers stopped in front of them ten feet ahead. They waited looking confused as Perseus and his prisoners approached.

"What are you doing with them?" One of the soldiers, one of Agamemnon's men, asked.

They were not any of the men who were inside the horse, just random Greek soldiers.

"They are my prisoners and they all belong to me." Perseus said back in a cold tone.

The second soldier smirked, "I see you have Menelaus' wife. Let me have one of the women and I won't mention this to him."

Perseus tensed slightly before he relaxed and nodded, "Fine, that sounds fair. Here, take this little runt for me for a second." He said gesturing to Paris who was still being carried over his shoulder.

"I want one too." The first soldier added.

Perseus smirked, "Plenty to go around fellas. Just take him so I can pick which ones I want to keep."

The first soldier smiled and grabbed Paris from Perseus. Before either could react Perseus slammed the hilt of his sword into the temple of the second soldier dropping him, instantly out cold.

"Traitor!" The first soldier yelled before Perseus grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head in the wall twice and by accident Paris' as well. The soldier collapsed to the ground unconscious with Paris landing on top of him.

Perseus grabbed Paris and slung him back over his shoulder before gesturing to Priam to lead on.

"Why do you attack your own men?" Cassandra asked in shock.

"They are not my men. They are Agamemnon's and I hate him. He is almost as much at fault for this war as Paris and the tramp back there."

"How dare you!" Helen snarled before she was kicked hard by Andromache.

"Shut up whore! He's is right. My husband is dead because of you and his own brother. Open your mouth again and I'll kill you myself."

Helen looked at her in shock while Perseus just smiled sadly, "A worthy wife for a great man. I see Hector chose his queen well."

Andromache just nodded with a sad smile at the thought of her husband.

Priam began leading the group again until he stopped at the end of a hall in front of what looked like an ordinary wall. He walked up to it and pressed against it with his back as the wall slid back a bit before the king slid it to the side as it opened to reveal a tunnel.

Perseus threw Paris roughly to the ground before unsheathing a dagger on his thigh that he used to cut the binds of the royal family.

The all looked at Perseus gratefully before Queen Hecuba bowed her head to Perseus.

"Thank you Perseus. You are a skilled and honorable warrior. A rare find in the harsh world we live in."

Perseus nodded to the queen as she walked into the tunnel.

Cassandra surprised Perseus by actually hugging him, "Thank you from saving me from that man. He would have surely killed me."

"He chose to ignore my warning and attack you anyway. He chose his fate." He answered quietly as Cassandra followed her mother.

Andromache smiled at Perseus, "I can never repay you for saving my son and I. Thank you."

Perseus smiled, "Make sure he grows into a man like his father and we can call it even."

Andromache kissed him on the cheek again as a few tears fell from her eyes, "I will but also like his savior. Perhaps in a different world, you and my husband could have been brothers." She said before following the other two girls into the tunnel while Helen just sent him a harsh glare before heading in after her.

Priam grabbed Perseus hands and made to kiss them when Perseus reached up and grabbed his face to stop him.

"You are a good and noble king. You do not kiss the hands of a soldier. Your kingdom may have fallen but never forget what you have done and how you led your people. Troy may be gone but all hope is not lost." He said gesturing to the boy in Andromache's arms. "That is the son of Hector and your grandson. The rightful heir to your throne. Maybe not in your lifetime but perhaps in his another kingdom like the one of Troy will rise with him as their leader. He carries the soul of Troy within him. This is not the end of your line King of Troy."

Priam looked shocked but simply nodded before looking at his unconscious son worriedly.

"Please, show him some mercy." Priam pleaded.

Perseus glanced at the prince with disgust before turning back to Priam.

"He is not the one I truly want. He is my bait."

Priam's eyes widened and Perseus gently guided him to the tunnel.

"Who is the one you want?" He asked confused.

Perseus' body tensed a bit before he managed to control his anger.

"Phoebus Apollo." Perseus spat.

The king gasped but Perseus gently pushed him the rest of the way into the tunnel before shutting the entrance before the king could respond.

Perseus dragged the son of Priam all the way through the palace. He had his bait and if his men did as he said, he would have more waiting for him. He walked out of the palace, ignoring the looks he was getting at dragging the unconscious prince of Troy through the city streets.

He was so close. He could see his destination ahead of him but it wasn't to be yet.

His eyes landed on Agamemnon dragging a woman through the streets and towards the exit of the city. If it was anyone else, he would have let the king go. He wasn't harming her in front of him but when he saw the woman's face, he knew it was time to get his revenge on the king.

He dissolved into mist along with the unconscious prince of Troy and reappeared with Paris on his shoulder and Agamemnon a few feet in front of them.

"There's no Achilles to save you now bitch. You belong to me." Agamemnon growled as she tried to struggle.

Perseus didn't hesitate as he grabbed Agamemnon's shoulder and dissolved again with his three companions and reappeared in front of the wall he had just sent the royal family through.

Agamemnon whirled around with his sword out and drove it into Perseus' chest where it simply bounced off.

"My brother may not be here to stop you, but I am." Perseus spat as he grabbed the arrogant king by the neck and pinned him to the wall. His hand went to his waist, grabbing a dagger and driving it into Agamemnon's stomach.

The king gasped as the knife was thrust through his gut. Perseus leaned up into his ear.

"I told you I would have my revenge for crossing my brother. All this work, all the lives lost for your victory but now it isn't yours. You are just another casualty that fell to a Trojan blade. You will be a blip in the history of this war." He hissed as he twisted the blade making Agamemnon cry out in pain.

Agamemnon opened his mouth but Perseus wrenched the dagger out and drove it through the top of his head as Agamemnon's eyes glazed over and his dead body slumped onto the ground.

"So passes Agamemnon, son of Atreus and king of Mycenae, failure of the Trojan War."

He turned around only to get tackled in a hug by Brisēís.

Perseus smiled a bit when he thought how his brother would appreciate that he saved the girl he loved.

Perseus let her go and made his way to the wall, pushing it back and opening it up.

"Go. I just sent your family in not ten minutes ago." Perseus said.

Brisēís looked at him in shock, "You saved my family?"

Perseus nodded, "Yes but you must go. Someone may find us and see this entrance. Hurry and catch up to your uncle."

Brisēís hugged him again, "Thank you so much Perseus."

Perseus nodded, "My brother would never have forgiven me for not saving you." He said pushing her into the tunnel missing the look of guilt written all over her face before he closed it behind her.

Perseus sighed, "Finally. Now, mighty prince of Troy, we have a date with everybody's favorite sun god." He said grabbing Paris' shoulder as the prince groaned a bit as they both dissolved into mist.

Line Break

Perseus finally reappeared in front of his destination. There were no more interruptions and no more detours. Now it was time.

Eudoros was waiting for him at the door.

"We did as you asked. We found every priest of Apollo we could. They are all bound and gagged inside."

Perseus smiled and embraced his friend tightly.

"Go rejoice in our victory. Savor it while the moment lasts, my friend. Fill your pockets with the riches of Troy and return home a savior of Greece."

Eudoros smiled for a second before it vanished. "Please, my friend, reconsider what you're doing." He pleaded.

Perseus shook his head, "Go, and take the men with you. This is my doing and mine alone."

Eudoros looked conflicted but a glare from Perseus got him to comply as he gathered the men and led them out the temple of Apollo. He looked at Perseus one last time.

"May we meet again, in this life or the eternity afterword."

Perseus smiled and nodded as he watched his men take off into the burning city of Troy to loot until their hearts were content.

Perseus on the other hand turned serious as he grabbed the groggy prince of Troy and dragged him into the temple. He saw a half-dozen of Apollo's priests tied up on the floor and smirked.

"Relax, today we will get a visit from the mighty Apollo himself, I am sure of it."

Without a word, Perseus grabbed a torch and threw it into the brazier before he grabbed rope, looping it around one of the support beams before he tied one end to Paris' feet. He hoisted the prince of Troy up until he hung over the brazier, now fully awake and looking horrified.

"What do you want?" He said nervously.

Perseus' eyes snapped in his direction before he walked over and punched him the face with a powerful strike.

"We are making an offering to Apollo of course. Who better than the slayer of the mighty Achilles to offer up as sacrifice?"

Paris paled and whimpered in fear.

Perseus smirked, "Yes, you should be very afraid. Now if you want this to be less painful, you will tell me how you knew where my brother's one vulnerable spot was."

Paris paled but remained silent. Perseus nodded and grabbed one of the priests, dragging him to his feet only to decapitate him with one quick swipe of his blade making everyone in the room except him yell out in shock.

Perseus remained calm and turned back to Paris, "How did you know? There are only five priests left and your death will be agonizingly slow when I get to you."

Paris began to shake from the place he hung over the brazier.

"B…B…Brisēís. A…Apollo seduced her and convinced her to tell him." He stuttered out terrified.

Perseus' eyes widened as he let loose a bellow of rage. He had just saved the woman who betrayed his brother. He turned back to the priests and swung wildly, slicing open the neck of another as he dropped to the ground dying.

"PHOEBUS APOLLO!" Perseus bellowed in rage. When no god appeared he whipped out a dagger and turned to Paris.

"I… I told you what you wanted! Please!" Paris cried out.

Perseus snarled, "You killed my brother with that coward god. Since you love him so much, perhaps your blood should be sacrificed as an offering!"

Perseus ran his blade across the exposed stomach of the Trojan prince, opening up gash that began to leak blood, dripping into the brazier and Paris screamed in pain.

"My offering for the almighty Phoebus Apollo!" Perseus bellowed.

"Blasphemy!" One of the priests who managed to spit out his gag yelled.

Perseus' eyes snapped to the priest who paled. He didn't even hesitate as he quickly silenced the priest with a flick of his blade, spilling the man's blood onto the temple floor.

"You're… You're insane!" Paris yelled in horror.

Perseus calmed quickly.

"Perhaps I am but I shall have my revenge, even if it kills me."

Perseus pulled out his brother's sword and made another gash across Paris' chest, increasing the blood dripping into brazier.

"Come and face me Phoebus Apollo! Come or I shall kill every person still alive in this city until you come! Come and face me you coward!'

Before he could kill anyone else, a golden light appeared in the room and Phoebus Apollo stood in its spot, covered in battle armor, his face stricken with outrage and horror at the sight in front of him.

Perseus grinned maniacally, "Finally. Come godling. You killed my brother, how about you finish the family?"

"You dare!" Apollo snarled.

Perseus' face morphed into a look of hatred, "Yes I dare. You dare kill my brother with your interference? I don't care if I die in the process, I will have my revenge." He growled before he lopped off the head of Paris as it fell into the burning brazier.

"That is what you gods want isn't it? A sacrifice? There it is Phoebus Apollo! I sacrifice the mighty Prince Paris, slayer of Achilles and bringer of the Trojan War, in your honor!"

Apollo's bow materialized in his hand as he quickly fired two arrows into the chest of Perseus who grunted as they bounced off his invulnerable skin.

Apollo's eyes widened before he fired another arrow into the left heel of Perseus who bellowed with laughter at Apollo's horror struck face.

"You think my mother that foolish? You want to find my mortal point then you're going to have to do it up close and personal!" He spat before lunging towards Apollo whose bow vanished and was replaced with a sword as he brought it up to block the demigod's attack.

Perseus attacked with a flurry of strikes but Apollo's godly speed and strength made up for his less than stellar swordsmanship.

Apollo jumped aside, kicking Perseus towards the brazier. Before Apollo could attack, Perseus reached in and grabbed some of the burning hot coals and hurled them at the god, catching him in the face and making him cry out in pain, moving erratically to try and stop his skin from burning.

Perseus sprang into offense, dropping low and sweeping the sun god's legs out from under him while he was distracted. The minute Apollo hit the floor, Perseus drove his brother's blade into the Olympian God's shoulder making him cry out in pain again.

Before he could finish him, Apollo blasted Perseus back with godly energy. The demigod flew across the room, slamming into the wall but to Apollo's utter shock was on his feet instantly.

Apollo's body began to glow brightly as he took his godly form eliciting screams from the priests still in the room as they were burned from the inside out by the raw power of the god's true form.

When Apollo stopped glowing, Perseus was right in front him, driving his sword deep into the god's stomach.

Apollo let out a pained gasp as he was driven to the floor by the demigod. Perseus pulled out his dagger and put it to the god's throat, the look in his eyes promising death.

"Impossible." Apollo grunted as ichor leaked onto the floor.

"Wrong again Phoebus Apollo. Now you will pay for what you took from me." He growled as he pressed the knife into the god's throat, sending him back to Olympus.

Then Ares came, also dressed in battle armor. Perseus knew Ares was one of the two Olympians to be close to the power of the big three and Hestia. The other one was Athena.

The two warriors lunged at each other, but Perseus saw that Ares' moves were faster than last time. As he fought on, he realized that Ares had a golden aura surrounding him, it was Apollo using the last of his powers to give Ares a boost in speed. Perseus realized that h had to break the promise he made to his mom about not using any of his other powers. Perseus channeled his time power and put a chronoslock on Ares, slowing him down to his normal speed. Perseus and Ares fought on for a few minutes until Ares made the first mistake. He swung down his sword in a big arc, but Perseus disappeared in to the shadows. He fired a fireball into the back of Ares' head before raising his sword and said "Today, Ares will fall for distracting and aiding the kill of my brother!" he brought his sword down and sent Ares to Olympus injured too. He looked around to see the city was captured the Greeks. He looked at the sky and said "Finally, the war is over, finally I can have my peace!" then Perseus disappeared into the shadows never to be seen again.


End file.
